Não Se Pode Agradar Gregos e Troianos
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: TERMINADA! O que você faria se de repente fosse parar na antiga cidade de Tróia? E se fosse confundido com personagens locais? Pior ainda se um de seus inimigos tivesse que te ajudar nisso... Confusões, paixões e armações à vista!
1. Uma viagem, de certa maneira

**_Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos_**

Sinopse: O que você faria se de repente fosse parar na antiga cidade de Tróia? E se, para complicar a situação, fosse confundido com personagens locais? Pior ainda se um de seus inimigos tivesse que te ajudar nisso... é o que Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy descobrem em uma pequena viagem inusitada... Conseguirão eles vencer os problemas e aceitar um a ajuda do outro? Confusões, paixões e armações à vista! fic D/G, como se eu escrevesse outro ship..

N.A.: Gente! Voltei! Espero que essa minha tentativa de uma fanfic mais leve dê certo! Depois de "Para além do bem e do mal" eu precisava de algo light, e o resultado é esse enredo inusitado e esse gênero: minha primeira comédia romântica! Bom, eu tô muito animada com essa nova fanfic, espero que vocês gostem tanto de lê-la quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la, isso porque ela está terminada, mas como sou má e tenho que fazer meu suspense, só será publicado um capítulo por semana, brincadeira, vou publicar um por semana porque ainda estou insegura com ela! Tá aí, o primeiro capítulo de "Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos":

_Capítulo 1 - Uma viagem, de certa maneira_

Tudo estava dando errado naquele dia.

"Por que eu levantei da cama hoje?", Gina se perguntava enquanto ia para a aula de poções. Seu humor estava péssimo e ainda teria que aturar o morcegão olhando torto para ela.

-Lá vem a Weasley com suas roupas de segunda mão. - enquanto passava no corredor ouviu a voz arrastada e desprezível de Malfoy, para variar, caçoando dela.

"Acho melhor ele não começar com isso hoje, se não vai se ver comigo!", estava irada.

-Ih, ela parece tão _nervosinha_... Ui, que medo! - ele disse, parecendo ouvir e ignorar o alerta mental de Gina.

Draco adorava zombar os Weasleys, afinal eles sempre ficavam furiosos, o que era muito divertido, porque não tem graça zoar alguém que não dá a mínima. Acordara com um ótimo humor e nada melhor do que uma brincadeira logo cedo para manter-se alegre. Adorava ser o centro das atenções e para isso, zombava quem aparecesse por perto.

Para sua surpresa, a Weasley se virou no corredor, soltando fumaça pelas ventas, olhou para ele. Parecia possessa. Um horror!

-Malfoy, acho melhor não me provocar hoje, ou terei que... - Gina disse apontando a varinha para Draco, segurando os livros desequilibradamente na outra mão.

-Fazer o quê? Pensa que tenho medo de você? Eu sou monitor, vai me provocar? - o riso irônico e debochado permanecia em seu rosto. -Some da minha frente! - ele respondeu exibindo o broche.

-O que vou fazer? - fingiu pensar um pouco. -Vou te prender em outro armário cheio de bichos-papões. - disse num tom de voz distraído, de costas, ainda olhando para ele. -Ah, não! Você gostou, né? Pensarei em outra coisa...

Na verdade Draco odiara ficar naquele armário. Até hoje esperava uma oportunidade para se vingar da Weasley suja. O que ela fez, ninguém ousara. O ódio passou pelos olhos de Draco e ele tinha que responder àquela provocação.

-Suma... da... minha... frente! - disse pausadamente olhando para ela o mais friamente possível, mas sabia que deixava a raiva perpassar por seu tom de voz.

-Já estou atrasada mesmo. - Gina respondeu irreverentemente, virou o rosto e seguiu seu caminho nas masmorras para a aula de poções.

Pelo menos seu humor melhorou um pouco, nada mais agradável do que se dar melhor em cima de Malfoy logo de manhã.

Draco ficou fumegando no corredor. Ela pagaria por ser tão folgada!

Era verdade que a discussão com Malfoy melhorara seu humor, contudo a aula de Snape ajudou a estragar tudo de novo. Por que ele cismava em passar as poções mais difíceis para ela? Que coisa!

Entrou emburrada no Salão Principal para almoçar. Passou ao lado de seu irmão, que para variar, conversava com Hermione e Harry, mas Gina não estava com vontade de conversar, queria só comer e ficar sozinha. Quando estava de mau humor era melhor não ser importunada.

-Gina! - Rony disse quando ela passou ao seu lado, no corredor, procurando um lugar para sentar sozinha. A mesa estava quase toda ocupada, os grifinórios estavam famintos hoje.

Ignorou o chamado de Rony, se parasse para falar com ele, não parava mais.

Ele levantou, e para evitar que ela fosse embora, a segurou pelo braço, ou melhor, pela manga do casaco. Gina sem perceber continuou andando. Aí que a desgraça se sucedeu.

Ouviu um som de tecido se esgarçando e sentiu que a manga se rasgou. Quando se virou percebeu que além de rasgar, o tecido soltou-se totalmente do corpo do casaco, sem querer se afastou um pouco mais. Gina virou e viu a manga na mão de Rony, que agora estava mais vermelho do que o vermelho desbotado de sua roupa grifinória. Devia ter ficado parada.

A reação foi imediata.

Primeiro um súbito silêncio, depois burburinhos e em seguida todos do salão explodiram no riso. A cena seria realmente cômica, se não fosse trágica.

Gina saiu correndo do salão. Nunca tinha passado tanta vergonha, nem mesmo quando mandou aquele cartão de dia dos namorados cantante para Harry. Rony sentou-se novamente na mesa, agora não estava mais vermelho, estava roxo. De toda a mesa grifinória, somente Hermione e Harry não riam.

-Acho melhor você levar essa manga para ela recolocar no casaco. - Hermione disse para o ruivo pasmo ao seu lado.

-Boa idéia. - ele respondeu distraidamente e saiu do salão segurando a manga. Onde Gina estaria?

Draco Malfoy, na mesa da sonserina, chorava de tanto rir da cena. De alguma maneira tivera sua vingança. Obviamente agora esperaria uma boa oportunidade para caçoar a Weasley com esse fato. Seu pai estava certo, eles eram realmente pobres, estavam com as roupas desmanchando!

A corrida até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória foi a mais rápida que Gina já fizera. Realmente tinha pagado um grande mico. Foi até o dormitório feminino e lá trocou de casaco, sorte que possuía mais um. Esse estava em melhor estado, não descosturaria o remendo tão facilmente como o outro. Voltando ao salão comunal encontrou Rony e Dino Thomas, seu namorado, que conversavam.

-Ah, Gina, trouxe a manga. - Rony disse meio desanimado ao vê-la.

-Obrigada, Rony. - ela respondeu pegando o tecido. -Troquei de casaco, mas depois arrumo o outro.

-Vou voltar para o salão. - ele disse se despedindo e saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. -Odeio essa pobreza... - Rony resmungou saindo do salão comunal.

-Eu não estava no salão, mas encontrei com o Rony no corredor e ele me contou tudo. - Dino disse com um olhar solidário. -Essas coisas acontecem, não dê importância. - ele segurou carinhosamente a mão dela.

Desde o fim do ano anterior Gina estava saindo com Dino, ele era uma pessoa muito legal, mas Gina ficava com ele mais por amizade, não sentia algo especial. Ele era uma companhia agradável, só isso. Melhor do que ficar sozinha esperando por algo ou alguém que talvez nunca viesse.

-Tudo bem. - ela respondeu bufando. -Vou tentar ignorar as brincadeiras que farão comigo de agora em diante.

Dino aproveitou que todos estavam no Salão Principal e o salão da Grifinória estava vazio para abraçar Gina. Mas ela não estava muito animada para ficar namorando, seu mau humor piorara consideravelmente depois do acontecido. Ela logo desvencilhou-se dele e deu um beijinho rápido em sua bochecha.

-Já vai. - ele protestou quando ela se afastou.

-Já, tenho que terminar o dever antes da aula de história. Você sabe que esse professor novo é muito mais exigente do que o Binns. - Gina deu a desculpa e largou Dino sozinho no salão, indo para a sala do professor Glorfindel.

A aula de História da Magia chegava ao fim. Era impressionante como podia ser mais agradável esse tema com outro professor. Finalmente, durante as férias, Binns percebera que era um fantasma e resolveu se aposentar. Dumbledore disse, quando o substituto Henry Glorfindel chegou no primeiro dia de aula, que Binns dissera que agora iria curtir os benefícios da liberdade . Quem diria?

O novo professor era muito mais animado e parecia gostar do que fazia. Já os haviam feito assistir peças e filmes de datas históricas importantes do mundo bruxo. Ficara muito mais didático e agradável aprender. Somente Hermione afirmava preferir Binns. Todos os alunos, principalmente as meninas, porque o professor era lindo, gostavam mais dele do que Binns, e os meninos ele ganhou pela simpatia, diferentemente de Lockhart.

Henry Glorfindel parecia ter uma descendência veela, tinha os cabelos louros claros, compridos e lisos. Um sorriso cativante, uma voz hipnotizadora e olhos azuis sempre alertas, as meninas suspiravam em sua sala de aula. Além disso, era muito inteligente, compreensivo, atencioso, ou seja, ótimo professor. Tratava todos igualmente, meninos ou meninas, grifinórios, corvinais, sonserinos e lufa-lufinos.

Depois de uma aula legal, o mau humor de Gina tornou a diminuir. Até que reencontrasse _alguém_ desagradável no corredor, em frente à sala de história.

Para Draco, o dia estava sendo muito bom, depois de ter visto a ruína da pequena Weasley e zombado à vontade do Weasley mais velho por ser tão pobre, tudo o que Draco mais queria era poder reencontrar Gina e poder triunfar sobre ela. E foi o que aconteceu.

-Ah, agora a Weasley lançou uma moda, acho que todas as garotas de Hogwarts vão arrancar as mangas do casaco e usá-los como colete. É o _estilo detonado Weasley_! - disse em alto e bom som no corredor quando ela passava, provocando-a.

-Melhor do que o _estilo esnobe Malfoy_, que é pisar nos outros. E como vai o papai? Faz calor nessa época em Azkaban? - Gina tocou na ferida.

-Olha aqui, sua miserável, logo ele vai sair de lá, e acho que depois disso, você deveria se preocupar com o que vai acontecer com o _seu_ pai e seus amiguinhos, a Granger Sangue-Ruim e o Potter cabeça-rachada. - Draco estava irado. Logo seu pai sairia de lá e todos pagariam por zombar de um homem poderoso.

-Acho que você deveria ter cuidado consigo mesmo, porque se continuar assim, você será o miserável, perderá sua fortuna que certamente será confiscada pelo ministério. - Gina já ouvira um boato nas férias, o ministério pretendia confiscar grande parte da fortuna dos Malfoys, estavam juntando provas de que o dinheiro vinha de fontes ilegais.

Draco riu com desdém. Aquela Weasley estava desequilibrada. Nunca confiscariam sua fortuna. Seu pai não era burro a ponto de manter todo o dinheiro na Inglaterra. Boa parte estava escondida em paraísos fiscais.

-Não me faça rir. Jamais me igualarei a você. - ele respondeu e virou-se para Crabble e Goyle que estavam ao seu lado, postados como seguranças. -Pobre Weasley, passará frio nesse inverno... - disse e começou a coçar o queixo pontiagudo, fingiu ter uma idéia. -Já sei, vamos fazer uma campanha do agasalho! Ajudem os pobres, doem seus agasalhos! - desenrolou o cachecol e jogou em cima dela.

Aquilo era demais para Gina, seu mau humor, misturado com o ódio que já tinha por Malfoy, e as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido naquele dia, culminaram em um grande tapa no rosto dele. Os cabelos louro-prateados, um pouco crescidos batendo nos ombros, de Malfoy viraram com o rosto para a esquerda.

Draco, chocado pela audácia dela, desvirou o rosto e a encarou, ficou fora de si. Ergueu a varinha e iria proferir um feitiço quando alguém interferiu.

-Pare, Malfoy! - Glorfindel, surgiu no corredor, apontando a varinha para os dois.

Gina virou-se e percebeu que havia uma grande roda em volta deles, antes estava tão concentrada na discussão que nem notara. Olhou para o professor, que parecia irritadíssimo.

Draco abaixou a varinha e olhou para o chão, não queria receber um sermão do professor bonitão. Detestava o professor popular.

-Desculpe. - Gina disse para o professor.

"Ela está se humilhando, tipicamente Weasley!", Draco pensou irritado. "Eu não pedirei desculpas, não mesmo!!".

-O que vocês estão pensando? Vi muito bem o tapa que deu nele, senhorita Weasley. Nem adianta se desculpar. Estou cansado dessa rivalidade toda entre vocês. - ele parecia realmente cansado. -No sexto ano é o senhor Malfoy com o Weasley e o Potter, e agora depois da aula a senhorita e novamente o Malfoy. Vocês vão ter que se entender!

Doce ilusão do professor, Draco e Gina pensaram. Não seria por vontade dele que a grande inimizade secular entre as famílias Weasley e Malfoy acabaria.

-Me acompanhem. - ele continuou, saindo do corredor e entrando na sala de aula. Deixando os alunos do corredor num alto murmúrio. -Vocês, vão para os salões comunais! - ordenou esvaziando o corredor. Apesar da admiração das garotas, o professor era respeitado e obedecido.

Sem escolha ambos o seguiram, caras fechadas e sem se olhar.

-Não sei bem o que fazer, mas vocês devem ser punidos por essa discussão horrível na frente de todos os alunos. - Glorfindel sentou-se na cadeira em sua mesa. -Vocês receberão uma detenção. - por um minuto ele parou e pareceu pensar,debatendo consigo.

"O que será que ele vai inventar agora?", Draco pensava de mau humor à essa altura.

-Vou dar uma sentença comum. Ainda não sei bem o tipo de detenção que os professores costumam usar aqui em Hogwarts. Portanto, quero que vocês fiquem juntos, e a partir de agora mesmo podem ficar aqui na sala-

-Mas professor. - Gina o interrompeu. -Não podemos ficar aqui, ainda mais eu junto com esse...

-Esse aluno. - Glorfindel interferiu. -Sim, senhorita Weasley, você vai ficar, e é bom que se dêem bem, porque quando eu voltar, daqui há umas horas, quero ver essa sala brilhando de limpa! - ele disse se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

-Essa é a detenção? - estava muito fácil, Draco não acreditava, era só aturar um pouco a Weasley nervosinha.

-É. Mas, tem mais, vocês limparão a sala de aula. E sem magia. - com um aceno da varinha do professor, as varinhas de Draco e Gina voaram para sua mão e surgiram na sala baldes, esfregões e panos. -Nem tentem escapar, trancarei a porta. Sei muito bem que é difícil para vocês ficarem juntos, partilhar um local e uma função, mas terão que fazer isso. É o meu castigo. - ele passou para o outro lado e antes de fechar a porta disse: -Acreditem, é para o seu bem.

-PARA O MEU BEM? - Draco gritou quando o professor fechou a porta.

-Que _maravilha_! - era só o que faltava para melhorar o dia de Gina, presa na sala com o Malfoy.

-Tudo sua culpa! - Draco virou-se para ela, com ódio nos olhos.

-Minha culpa? Quem foi o idiota que perguntou: 'Essa é a detenção?', ele não ia tirar as varinhas, mas você, como sempre, teve que estragar tudo! - e essa era a pura verdade.

-Se você não tivesse me irritado logo cedo.

-E você queria me provocar e não ouvir nada em troca? Ah, Malfoy, vê se começa a limpar logo e me esquece! - Gina pegou um esfregão, molhou no balde e começou a passar no chão.

Draco continuava revoltado com a atitude do professor, mas resolveu começar o serviço logo, quanto antes terminassem, poderiam sair dali e ele não precisaria mais ver aquela garota irritante de perto. Começou a tirar o pó, completamente desajeitadamente, de uma das estantes da sala. Gina o viu e começou a rir, as caretas que ele fazia tirando o pó eram muito engraçadas.

-Por favor, Malfoy, nem para isso você serve? Faz direito! Continua tudo sujo. - ela tinha que criticar.

-Faz você, então! - ele jogou o pano nela, errando por pouco.

Gina pegou o pano do chão e se aproximou, queria se exibir. Sabia limpar uma estante.

-É muito simples. - começou trivialmente. -Você pega o pano e passa nos objetos e depois o chacoalha, para tirar o excesso. - disse exemplificando com um livro grosso.

-Você se esquece que tenho empregados e elfos domésticos em casa? Não preciso fazer o serviço de faxineira, ao contrário de você que deve limpar a casa toda sozinha, ou melhor, você e sua mãe balofa. - ele tinha que provocar. -Nenhum empregado gostaria de receber apenas um prato de uma comida pobre em pagamento por seus serviços.

Gina sem nem pensar tacou o livro na cabeça de Draco, que recebeu o impacto e caiu para trás, apoiando-se na parede, segurando o livro, quase o rasgando. Ela aproximou-se e tentou tomar o exemplar da mão dele.

-Vai rasgar! - ela protestou quando Draco não queria largar a outra metade do livro.

-E daí? Dane-se! - Draco respondeu.

Em seguida o livro emitiu uma luz esverdeada e desvencilhou-se de ambas as mãos, flutuando no ar em frente a eles. A luz intensificou-se e os dois levaram as mãos aos olhos para se proteger. Sentiram o chão se mover sob seus pés. Gina tentou se apoiar na parede, mas subitamente não havia mais parede, então acabou caindo no chão.

A luz verde sumiu e os dois puderam retirar as mãos dos olhos.

Draco quase caiu para trás com o que viu. Gina só não caiu porque já estava no chão, e com grãos de uma areia dourada sob si, em vez da pedra dura e fria de Hogwarts.

-O que aconteceu? - Draco pareceu lembrar-se de estar com Gina ao seu lado. -Onde estamos?

-Não sei! - Gina estava abismada. -Não acredito no que estou vendo!

À sua frente, uma grande muralha, no alto de uma colina que parecia ser de areia, brilhava, bege, da cor da areia, ofuscando os olhos. Do lado estava o mar, cinza, devido a grande quantidade de navios atracados. E atrás, uma imensidão de barracas, parecia um acampamento.

-O que te lembra? Um local antigo... Nós entramos naquele livro? - Draco estava totalmente confuso.

-Entramos? É provável. - Gina conseguiu erguer-se do chão. Limpou a areia das roupas. Aproximou-se de Draco, invadida por um medo súbito de ficar sozinha num local desconhecido.

Um homem, de cabelos pretos, bronzeado com o sol quente daquele local, com um rosto gordo e um nariz adunco, vestido com estranhos trajes que fizeram Draco rir, aproximou-se.

-Weasley, ele usa saias! Estamos na Irlanda antiga?

-Não me parece. Esse sol está quente demais para a Irlanda. - ela respondeu, também achando estranho o homem trajar saias.

-Akiles?! - o desconhecido exibia uma expressão de espanto ao ver Draco. -Nosso líder retornou do Mundo Inferior! - aproximou-se e abraçou Draco que afastou-se desajeitado. -Nossa, você está meio fracote... Onde estão seus músculos, seu bronzeado? - disse dando um forte tapa no ombro de Draco, quase fazendo-o cair. -Bom, mas para alguém que pegou a barca de volta do mundo dos mortos, saindo dos domínios de Hades, está ótimo! E os cabelos continuam os mesmos.

Gina achou a cena maluca, mas não sabia o que fazer.

-Deve ser um engano, meu nome é Draco Malfoy, não tem nada de Akiles. - Draco tentava consertar a situação.

-Imagina, Akiles! Ah, e ainda trouxe uma esposa do vale dos mortos? Assemelha-se muito à filha de Príamo, a ruiva que nós mandamos para a pira com você quando morreu, como chamava-se? Acho que Polixena. Reencontrou-se com ela no outro mundo? Ela é bonita, um pouco magrela, mas... É sua ou diversão para os homens? - o homem falava sério.

-Realmente ela é magrela. - Draco concordou.

-Não sou, não! - Gina sentiu-se ofendida! Quem eram eles para discutir isso agora?

-Bom, eu não sou Akiles e ela não é minha esposa, e muito menos diversão para os homens.

Enquanto Draco tentava convencer o homem de quem ele realmente era, aproximou-se um bando. Todos gritavam felizes, animados. Diziam que o tal Akiles retornara da morte.

Só havia uma possibilidade, Draco devia ser muito parecido com esse Akiles, falecido, foi o que Gina raciocinou.

-Akiles! Akiles! - os homens começavam a fazer um grande coro em volta de Draco.

-Agora poderemos conquistar Tróia! - um deles gritou e Gina compreendeu.

Eles estavam em Tróia, ou melhor, em um livro sobre Tróia. Gina já havia lido sobre essa história com Hermione, em um de seus vários livros. Akiles era o homem responsável pelo exército akaio, ou grego, ele ao lado de Menelau, um grego, rei de Esparta, e Agamenon, seu irmão, ambicioso senhor de Micenas, queriam dominar a cidade, que parecia ser o que ficava por trás dos altos e fortes muros bege. Agamenon queria conquistar Tróia com a desculpa de recuperar a esposa de seu irmão, Helena, que havia sido roubada por um dos príncipes de Tróia, Páris. Mas, na verdade, ele queria poder, dinheiro e ter os mares do local livres para seu comércio.

Ela e Malfoy estavam em uma grande enrascada.

Draco foi erguido pela multidão e ia sendo levado em direção à uma grande tenda, Gina observava tudo confusa, até que fosse, repentinamente erguida. Seus pés subiram e percebeu que foi colocada sobre o ombro de algum homem rude e robusto que lhe deu um tapa na parte posterior da coxa.

-Acho que você dá para o gasto. Mas que roupas estranhas... É uma amazona? - ele falava muito alto, Gina quase gritou em resposta "Não sou surda!", mas disse outra coisa.

-Me largue, ou a ira de Akiles cairá sobre você. - disse com a voz séria, debatendo-se em cima do homem.

-Ah, ele está muito ocupado com a glória do retorno, acho que não sentirá sua falta. Afinal, as mulheres servem apenas para nos servir, e eu acabo de voltar da batalha. Há mais de uma semana que não enviam nenhuma mulher para nós, pobres soldados. Acredito que você bastará para uns cinco.

O pânico cresceu dentro de Gina. Ele não estava levando-na para a mesma tenda que Draco. Além dele haveriam mais quatro? Quase desfaleceu por antecipação, mas tirou forças de si para continuar a protestar.

-Servirei para quê? Serei escrava? Limparei as tendas? - tentava ver o lado melhor, tinha visto no livro que muitas das mulheres capturadas viravam faxineiras.

-Claro que não, você é muito jovem e bonita para isso, nossos homens precisam de você para outros serviços. - ele respondeu apertando a mão sobre a coxa de Gina.

A esperança se fora, estava perdida. Onde Malfoy estava agora? Não a ajudaria? "É óbvio que não, ele nem se importa. Você é uma reles Weasley e esses homens farão o que quiserem com seu corpo.", pensou lembrando-se de Harry e seus seis irmãos, nenhum deles estariam a postos para salvá-la desta vez.

Cansou de se debater e deixou-se levar pelo homem. Não sabia porque, mas ainda não chorava. Talvez a ausência de esperança a impossibilitasse até de temer. Subitamente o homem a desceu do ombro e a segurou, abraçando-a em frente a si, virada para um bando de outros homens como ele, sujos, rudes e fétidos.

-Presentinho!

Do outro lado do acampamento, Draco era colocado de frente a Agamenon e Odisseu, homens que eram mais velhos, porém ainda vigorosos e fortes. Agamenon tinha ambição nos olhos, e Odisseu, pesar e sapiência. Ambos pareciam vislumbrados com Draco.

-Nosso melhor guerreiro, Akiles, ressurgiu das cinzas! - Odisseu levantou-se de seu lugar. Ele era baixo e corpulento, de meia idade, cabelos crespos e rosto vermelho curtido pelo tempo, nariz adunco e olhos azuis profundos. Aproximou-se de Draco, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos. -Então as profecias estavam erradas, Akiles não morreu pelo calcanhar. Ele renasceu!

-Chega de filosofia, Odisseu. - Agamenon tinha um grande nariz adunco, como o bico de alguma ave voraz de rapina, os olhos faiscantes como de um gavião, um sorriso cruel, o queixo se projetando numa expressão brutal e um semblante de barba preta. -Então, garoto, parece que o Apolo dos troianos não o atingiu como disseram. Nós vimos o deus te acertar, o vimos partir, mas você voltou. Então, só pode ser uma resposta do nosso deus, Zeus Tonante. Você lutará novamente ao nosso lado? Ou continuará a fazer aquele bando de exigências descabidas?

Draco bufou. Não era possível! Aquela gente era surda? Não entendiam?

-Vocês... estão... enganados... não... sou... Akiles. - disse vagarosamente, quem sabe desta maneira compreendiam. -Me chamo Draco Malfoy e não sei bem como vim parar aqui. Só sei que não vou lutar e não sou guerreiro.

Todos os presentes começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, não pareciam concordar com Draco. Agamenon levantou irado.

-Ah, garoto desmiolado, você É AKILES! E LUTARÁ AO _MEU_ LADO!! - gritou fazendo com que todos se calassem e Draco assustasse.

Deveria continuar negando? Mas o que seria feito de si se continuasse? Poderiam matá-lo. Seria mais prudente dizer que era mesmo esse tal Akiles. O problema seria se quisessem que ele lutasse, Draco sempre foi péssimo com armas, por mais que Lúcio tentasse ensiná-lo, por mais que quisesse aprender para mostrar para o próprio pai que era capaz, Draco não era. Não conseguia segurar, empunhar e acertar ninguém com qualquer tipo de arma, apenas com sua varinha, que não possuía no momento.

-Acalme-se, Agamenon, creio que ele está um pouco perturbado, ele acabou de voltar da morte. - Odisseu parecia ser mais lógico. -Vamos dar um tempo de descanso ao jovem, mande-o para a pobre Briseida que chora há uma semana desde sua morte.

-Está bem, amanhã voltamos a falar. - respondeu a contragosto. -Levem-no até a barraca na qual vivia. - viraram Draco e ele repentinamente lembrou-se.

-Onde está a moça que veio comigo? - a Weasley tinha desaparecido, não estava em nenhum lugar por perto.

-A ruiva com roupas estranhas? - o mesmo homem que vira Draco primeiramente disse.

-Ela mesmo.

-Hedrius a levou. - o sujeito respondeu e Draco ficou preocupado. -Creio que para os soldados que voltaram da batalha hoje. Vai ser uma festinha.

A última frase quase tirou Draco do sério. Uma festinha? O que fariam com ela? Se acontecesse algo a ela, ele estaria perdido. O bonitão do professor seria o primeiro a culpá-lo, em seguida seria trucidado por todos os vários irmãos Weasleys que ela possuía, e Draco já havia visto os mais velhos, um lidava com dragões e lhe parecera muito forte. Não podia permitir que fizessem algo com ela, pelo seu próprio bem.

-Festinha? Mas eu permiti? - ele era ou não o chefe do exército? Pelo menos essa parte da confusão tinha compreendido. -Vamos agora buscá-la! - ordenou bruscamente e o homem pareceu tremer.

-Sim, senhor! Me perdoe, mas disse que ela não era sua noiva.

-Mas também disse que não era diversão para os homens! - Draco estava irritadíssimo por ter que salvar a pele dela.

O homem, que Draco não sabia o nome, liderou o caminho no acampamento até onde estaria Gina. Junto dos dois foram alguns homens que estavam na tenda. Draco ficou enojado quando viu o estado dos soldados que haviam voltado da batalha. Muitos fediam e tinha vários cortes e cicatrizes pelo corpo, o estado de suas roupas era péssimo. Como viviam assim? "Nem a Weasley merece uma coisa dessas.", pensou seriamente preocupado.

Os homens pareciam agitados.

-Era para o Hedrius estar por aqui. Vai ver já levou a moça para sua barraca. - o grego disse com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto. -Ei, Julius, onde está o Hedrius?

-Na barraca, ocupado. - um soldado sujo respondeu, deveria ser Julius.

-Ele estava com uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos?

-Sim, estava. - Julius parecia irritado com o interrogatório.

-E onde ela está? - a pergunta que Draco queria a resposta.

-Ah, já foi levada.

O homem virou-se para Draco com um olhar pesaroso depois da resposta de Julius.

-Acredito que ela não servirá mais para o senhor, mas sua esposa, Briseida, o aguarda em sua tenda. - ele parecia tentar consertar a situação.

Draco não sabia o que fazer. O tal Hedrius já teria feito algum mal a Weasley? Daria tempo de evitar? Mas certamente o homem ficaria irado, e só de olhar os outros soldados, ficava receoso de enfrentar um igual. Não tinha idéia de que lugar era aquele, nem qual o costume dos homens, além de usar saias.

Ficou estático.

_Continua..._

N.A.:E aí? O que acharam? Eu continuo com a minha boa, velha e produtiva campanha:

REVIEWS JÁ!!!

Ah, vou aproveitar esse espaço pra agradecer a todos que me indicaram pra concorrer no D/G Fic Awards (concurso do Portal Draco e Gina - www. portaldracoegina. cjb. net) e também a todooooos que votaram em mim dentre os tão bons concorrentes e me fizeram ganhar algumas categorias por lá!!!! Vocês nem tem idéia de como eu fiquei super-hiper-mega-ultra feliz!!!! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos votos, de merecimento e de confiança, pois além de gostar das fics que eu já escrevi, vocês acreditam nas que eu ainda nem escrevi, como essa que foi comentada desde que anunciei a idéia, e sempre me apoiam e apoiaram, desde o comecinho, com "Beautiful Stranger". Obrigada!!!!! ;)

Esclarecimentos: Bom, além do filme "Tróia", a fic tem como inspiração o livro "O Incêndio de Tróia", escrito por Marion Zimmer Bradley, autora de "As Brumas de Avalon", portanto, as referências temporais e de costumes dos gregos estão mais condizentes com o livro do que com o filme. Leiam o livro, é ma-ra-vi-lho-so!

No livro Aquiles é escrito com k, Akiles, e na fic também ficará assim, porque respeita a grafia grega. A história tá diferente do filme, aqui o Akiles é um pirralho, da idade do Draco mesmo (na fic igualzinho, fisicamente, a ele) e não um Brad Pitt, ele também é um gato e mal, muito mal. E um detalhe importante, no livro o Akiles não morre no fim, mas no meio, portanto, acreditam que ele voltou da morte na fanfic, porque o momento da história é depois de ele ter morrido, uma semana depois.

Como as Olimpíadas foi um acontecimento recente, tudo mundo tá careca de ouvir sobre a Grécia, então só para esclarecer: Hades, Apolo, Zeus Tonante e Pala Atenas são três divindades gregas que terão participações na fic (estrelas coadjuvantes), certo?

Na época de Tróia (é, existiu mesmo a cidade!), a Grécia não era bem Grécia (um país, nação) ainda, não existia nem a democracia, é bem anterior, no começo da civilização. Tróia foi encontrada, ou melhor, os vestígios dela, onde hoje é a Turquia. Mais explicações nos próximos capítulos! 


	2. Gina Weasley, sacerdotisa de Apolo

****

Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos

Capítulo 2 - Gina Weasley, sacerdotisa de Apolo

-Presentinho!

Gina quase desmaiou ao ver a quantidade de homens ávidos que olharam para ela. O que seria feito de si? Queria morrer só de pensar. Seu corpo amoleceu e o homem que a pegara a segurou mais firmemente. Os soldados deram gritos de alegria e começaram a brigar entre si.

Imaginou que disputavam quem seria o primeiro. Mas o homem que a segurava gritou, ferozmente.

-PAREM DE BRIGAR! - o silêncio seguiu. -Vocês sabem que sou o primeiro. - disse segurando bruscamente o rosto de Gina e dando um nojento beijo. A pegou no colo e ergueu como um troféu. -Acredito que hoje teremos mais cinco felizardos. Escolherei depois. Não me importunem, estou em minha barraca.

Saiu carregando Gina pelo meio do bando, no caminho os homens passavam a mão em seu corpo, onde alcançavam e diziam obscenidades. Neste momento as lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos.

Seria pior do que poderia imaginar.

No meio do caminho ouviu alguém chamar 'Hedrius' e o homem parou, deveria ser seu nome. Ele conversou algo que ela não deu importância com o homem e continuou a andar, a empurrando pelo chão, não mais no colo. Gina sentia-se um boi indo para o abate.

Hedrius parou em frente a uma das barracas, deveria ser a dele.

-Bom, eu lhe prometi a mais cinco homens, mas se gostar de você, se fizer tudo direitinho, depois deles você ficará somente comigo. - ele disse abrindo a cortina da barraca.

Gina olhou para ele enojada. "_Que amor_! Depois de mais cinco, _talvez_ fique comigo, espero ansiosamente." Queria correr, fugir para longe, mas nada a salvava daquela situação. "Ah, meu Merlin, me ajude!", pensou com tanta clemência que começou a pegar fogo na entrada da barraca. "Sou uma bruxa! Sou uma bruxa!", pelo menos os fenômenos espontâneos que causava serviam para algo.

Diante do fogo, Hedrius desviou sua atenção. Era a oportunidade que Gina esperava.

Correu desesperadamente, sem rumo. Até que, olhando para trás, não prestou atenção no que via a frente e colidiu com uma carroça. Uma moça, jovem, de uns vinte anos, branca, porém com a pele bronzeada, esguia e alta, de cabelos escuros e lisos, muito bonita, que parecia conduzir o veículo, desceu e a olhou como se já a conhecesse.

-Fique calma, sei o que está acontecendo. - ela disse segurando o braços de Gina, a observando com olhos profundos, amarelos com uma insinuação de vermelho no fundo, olhos brilhantes sombreados sob as pestanas compridas. -Vou te ajudar, não chore mais. Se te perguntarem, diga que é uma sacerdotisa de Apolo.

Gina respirou fundo, não sabia como isso ajudaria, mas faria o que a mulher dissera. "Na Grécia, aja como os gregos. Ou seria em Roma como os romanos?", pensou confusa. Hedrius as alcançou e puxou com força o braço de Gina. A moça interferiu, imponentemente.

-Solte-a! - a voz dela era energética.

-Quem é você para interferir? - Hedrius respondeu irritado, não soltando e ainda apertando o braço de Gina com mais força.

-Sou Kassandra, filha do rei Príamo, sacerdotisa de Apolo, e acho melhor você não interferir em uma mulher prometida, uma virgem de Apolo, que voltou dos reinos de Hades, da morte, para satisfazê-lo. - a moça respondeu tirando a capa gasta de cima de suas vestes e revelando um vestido branco, de um tecido fino, curiosamente, contrastando com o vestido leve, ela usava calças de couro, provavelmente para cavalgar.

O homem empalideceu. Rapidamente soltou o braço de Gina e respondeu.

-Não deveria dar crédito a Apolo, já que Akiles retornou da morte, mas como essa moça veio de lá para servi-lo, não vou causar ira no deus. Mas a senhora, princesa Kassandra, não deveria passar pelo acampamento akaio nessa guerra.

-Rá! Como se tivesse outra maneira de entrar em Tróia. - ela respondeu entediada. -Venho da Cólquida, estava com a Rainha Imandra, trago várias serpentes para o Templo de Apolo.

-Mas terei que confiscar as bagagens. - ele disse andando até a carroça e abrindo a cobertura. Chamou alguns homens que pegaram tudo, menos as serpentes, pois nenhum teve coragem de pegá-las. -Você nos leva uma mulher e não tem nenhuma em troca, nem para servir como faxineira. - ele resmungou. -Podem entrar na cidade.

Gina suspirou aliviada, escapara de seus temores. Sentou-se na carroça ao lado de Kassandra que guiava.

-Temos muito o que conversar. - ela disse. -Mas primeiro entraremos na cidade, aqui tenho que ficar atenta a atacantes.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Acredito que ela não servirá mais para o senhor, mas sua esposa, Briseida, o aguarda em sua tenda. - ele parecia tentar consertar a situação.

-Você não acredita em nada. Abra agora essa tenda estúpida! - Draco tirou uma coragem do fundo de si, afinal o tal Hedrius não o atacaria, ele não era o famoso Akiles?

Entraram na tenda e imediatamente um homem moreno, como a maioria dos gregos, muito alto e forte, defrontou-se com Draco.

-Que invasão é esta? - ele parecia realmente irritado.

-Akiles está procurando a moça que você roubou, Hedrius. A de cabelos vermelhos. - o outro respondeu por Draco.

-Foi levada. - o homem respondeu, parecendo triste e irado ao mesmo tempo. -E nem pude me divertir antes, mas foi melhor porque ela é uma virgem de Apolo, seria castigado por sua ira no mesmo minuto.

"Esse homens não falam coisa com coisa! Isso é que é grego! Onde está a Weasley?", Draco pensava irritado, sem entender o que queriam dizer com "virgem de Apolo"... A Weasley era uma virgem de Apolo? Mas como se ela vinha de outra dimensão?

-Mas afinal, onde ela está?! Me disseram que ela estaria aqui. - Draco interrompeu a conversa dos dois homens.

-Está no Templo de Apolo, seu lugar. Ela não veio com o senhor do Mundo Inferior para servir ao deus? - o homem parecia desconfiado de algo.

-Sim. - na dúvida do que responder, era melhor afirmar. -Ela estará bem, naquele lugar?

-Ninguém fará mal a uma virgem de Apolo, não em Tróia, ela só correrá perigo se conseguirmos invadir a cidade. Ai sim, os soldados não respeitarão nenhuma mulher, sacerdotisa ou não. - Hedrius respondeu. -Eu mesmo, se entrarmos na cidade, a procurarei. Pode ter certeza!

Draco ficou irritado, achava que seu pai tratava sua mãe mal, mas a maneira como eles falavam das mulheres era muito pior, as tratavam como um objeto, ou coisa parecida. Draco não concordava com isso, era demais. Não deixaria que aquele homem nojento encostasse na Weasley.

-Não, aquela moça foi trazida por mim, e se alguém a tocar, se verá comigo! - ele não era forte? Não era o líder de todos aqueles homens? Pois então, queria ver algum deles o enfrentar.

-Se assim o senhor deseja. - Hedrius respondeu contrariado, mas ao mesmo tempo com um certo medo nos olhos.

-Vou levá-lo para sua tenda. - o outro homem disse e Draco saiu da tenda de Hedrius.

Já estava dentro da lendária Tróia.

A cidade era enorme atrás dos portões de entrada. Crescia em ruelas e avenidas, circundadas por muitas casas e alguns palácios, tudo construído em um tipo de pedra diferente de Hogwarts, era mais rústico, menos polido, e em vez de cinza, era bege. Kassandra a indicou o templo do deus Apolo, era a segunda construção mais alta, a primeira era o templo de Pala Atenas, a deusa. Ambos templos eram os mais importantes para a fé de todo o povo e eram de mármore branco, reluzindo à luz do sol.

Perto do portão foram paradas.

Kassandra fora recebida por muitas pessoas que Gina não conhecia dos livros. Mas soube reconhecer uma personagem dos livros: Helena, a moça era realmente muito linda, tinha uma simetria perfeita no rosto, emoldurado por brilhantes olhos azuis e o cabelo tão fino e louro quanto o melhor ouro batido caía sobre as costas, era alta e delicada. Um homem a segurava pela mão, só poderia ser Páris, ele olhava meio torto para Kassandra, não parecia gostar muito da irmã, incrível era a semelhança dele com Kassandra, somente poderiam ser gêmeos, os traços do rosto de ambos eram idênticos.

O rei, Príamo, assustou-se ao ver Gina.

-Kassandra! Você trouxe sua irmã do mundo dos mortos? Essa moça é exatamente igual à Polixena. - ele dizia com os olhos molhados.

-Não, meu pai. Ela é outra pessoa. Chama-se Gina Weasley e veio de um local muito distante, ficará comigo no templo do deus Sol. Apolo a aguarda. - Kassandra respondeu segurando o braço de Gina e levando-a para longe dos olhos do rei.

-Ele está desequilibrado depois de seis anos de guerra, não se importe. - ela disse quando andavam em direção ao templo. -Depois que Heitor morreu, ele não foi mais o mesmo.

O sol quente estava deixando Gina tonta. Nunca fazia um calor parecido com esse em Hogwarts, nem em sua casa. Apenas quando viajou para o Egito com sua família, sentiu temperatura semelhante. Quando notou estava em frente a uma grande escadaria branca, de mármore, que reluzia.

-Chegamos ao templo. Vamos subir. - Kassandra não parecia sentir o calor que Gina sentia.

-Mas está muito quente, não consigo dar mais nenhum passo! - Gina protestou, sentando-se no degrau mais baixo. Além do calor, sentia-se cansada, para o seu corpo, já era noite, havia sido transportada de Hogwarts depois das aulas.

Um homem lindo com brilhantes olhos castanhos, alto e esguio, cabelos castanho-claros encaracolados, um punhado de sardas escuras que apenas douravam seu rosto, aproximou-se das duas. Ele sorria especialmente para Kassandra.

-Retornou, minha cunhada. - ele disse cumprimentando-a. -Aguardei ansiosamente que saísse da Cólquida. - virou galantemente para Gina. -Quem é a jovem com roupas estranhas?

-Ela? Parte de meus delírios. Deve ter surgido da minha loucura. - Kassandra respondeu, meio melodramaticamente. -Enéias, essa é Gina Weasley. Não sei exatamente de onde veio, e nem o porquê. Mas já a esperava.

Enéias curvou-se em um comprimento à Gina. "Nossa, ele é mesmo lindo! Essa é a famosa beleza grega? Não, troiana!", Gina achou Enéias mais belo que Páris. Entretanto percebia que ele só tinha olhos para Kassandra.

-Ela não parece muito bem. - ele virou-se para Kassandra com um olhar preocupado. -Acho que está fraca com o calor, não agüentará subir as escadas, vou levá-la. - tornou a olhar para Gina, que realmente não estava bem. -Com licença, Gina. - ele disse, pegando-a gentilmente no colo.

Kassandra não pareceu se importar, logo estavam no alto e entravam no templo. Enéias colocou Gina sentada em um dos bancos de mármore do salão e foi acompanhado por Kassandra até a entrada. Conversaram um pouco, ele foi embora e ela retornou.

-Desculpe se disse coisas que você certamente não entendeu. - os olhos dela pareciam um pouco perdidos. -Está melhor? Aqui é sempre fresquinho.

-Sim, sinto-me com menos calor. Não estou acostumada.

-Eu sou uma sacerdotisa, isso quer dizer que trabalho neste templo, cuidando dos sacrifícios oferecidos da população para o deus Apolo, além de outros afazeres. Estou consagrada para o deus, desde que, quando era mais nova, ele me chamou e resolvi que seria assim. Fui chamada por Apolo, antes de passar anos com as Amazonas e ser chamada pela deusa, a Mãe Terra. - ela ficou um tempo sem dizer nada, Gina estava um pouco confusa, mas conseguiu entender. -Tenho o dom e a maldição da vidência. Já vi o que acontecerá em breve à Tróia, a cidade será destruída. Vi também a morte de Akiles, o próprio Apolo o acertou no calcanhar. Mas também vi que ele retornou e você veio junto.

-É tudo um engano. - Gina tinha que interferir. -O garoto que estava comigo não é o guerreiro Akiles, ele é Draco Malfoy, e muito covarde por sinal. Nós fomos transportados, de alguma forma, de nossa escola, em um local mais futuro e muito diferente desse.

-E o que é uma escola? - era mais difícil do que Gina imaginava conversar com alguém de outra época.

-É um local no qual nós vamos para aprender, crianças são mandadas. - achou prudente nem mencionar o fato de que aprendiam bruxaria. -Eu e ele estudamos juntos, contudo não somos amigos. Vivemos brigando porque nossas famílias são inimigas. Mas eu preciso voltar e levá-lo comigo.

-Creio que entendi, mas não tenho a mínima idéia de como ajudá-la. - Kassandra parecia um pouco confusa. -O que posso fazer no momento é protege-la dos homens, aqui no templo ninguém lhe importunará, nenhum soldado grego ou troiano. Direi para as outras sacerdotisas que você é prometida do deus, como eu fui, mas que ainda não foi iniciada. Não se importe se pensarem que você é minha irmã que morreu, porque você é idêntica. Apenas por este fato acredito que o garoto não é Akiles, se você é igual a ela, esse Draco é igual a Akiles.

Assim, Gina ficou entre as sacerdotisas de Apolo. Logo recebeu uma túnica parecida com a de Kassandra, só que em vez do branco puro, a sua tinha um tom azulado, bem clarinho. Recebeu também uma jóia que ficava na testa, chamada diadema, um tipo de tiara, muito lindo. E começou a aprender o serviço no templo.

-Esta é sua barraca, senhor. - o mesmo grego que recebeu Draco continuava servindo-o.

Draco olhou para ele desprezivelmente. Esperava que sua barraca fosse grande como a de Agamenon, não era o grande líder do exército? Mas era melhor que nada. Deu as costas para o homem e entrou na tenda.

Ainda não entendia tudo o que estava acontecendo, nem onde estava, só sabia que era uma posição social de poder, e isso não era nada mal. Uma coisa que Draco gostava de fazer era mandar nos outros. Estava no seu sangue, Malfoys sempre foram líderes, espontâneos ou à força.

Sentou-se suspirando em uma cama da tenda. Detestou aquela areia batida sob os pés. Ali era dia, mas em Hogwarts, antes de ser transportado, tivera um dia difícil e cansativo. Bocejou, suas pálpebras pesavam de sono, deitou-se.

"Será que a Weasley está mesmo bem? Pelo menos com aquele soldado sujo ela não está. Também não devo ser responsabilizado por tudo o que aquela maluca faz", Draco pensava enquanto não dormia.

-AKILES! - um grito de mulher o surpreendeu. Abriu os olhos e observou tudo a sua volta. -Você voltou! Voltou para mim! - uma moça o surpreendeu, abraçando-o por trás. Ela também estava na cama, Draco que não havia reparado.

Virou-se de frente e viu quem o abraçava, ficou meio sem fôlego, a mulher era muito bonita. Tinha pesados cabelos castanhos, compridos e cacheados, olhos amendoados, brilhantes, também castanhos, uma boca carnuda e um sorriso aberto. A moça sentou-se em cima dele e antes que percebesse alguma coisa, ela já o beijava, intensamente, desesperadamente. Draco ficou assustado, mas acabou cedendo e a beijando de volta.

-Nossa, você está diferente. - ela disse se afastando e olhando profundamente com seus olhos castanhos escuros nos olhos cinzas de Draco. -Acho que a morte mexeu com você. - ficou parada, sentada em cima de Draco, observando-o. -Não acreditei quando o boato chegou aqui, uma de nossas escravas disse que você estava vivo!

-Briseida? - perguntou relembrando que o homem dissera que a esposa de Akiles o esperava na barraca.

-Claro, esqueceu-se de mim? - ela pareceu magoada. -Você está aqui encarnado, não é um fantasma. Voltou da morte? Mas não é possível, o próprio Apolo acertou sua flecha dourada em seu calcanhar durante uma batalha, eu vi.

Draco não sabia o que dizer, ainda estava tonto pelos beijos e só queria ficar ali, beijando-a mais um pouco. O resto não estava importando. A moça era realmente linda, e não só de rosto, Draco pode reparar, e sentir sobre si, que ela tinha um corpo perfeito. Usava um vestido, um tipo de túnica, branco que parecia amarrado no corpo.

-Sou eu. Akiles. - disse colocando os lábios avidamente nos lábios da morena e passando as mãos em sua cintura.

Ela o beijou calorosamente e afastou-se mais uma vez.

-Que roupas são essas? Nunca vi algo parecido! - ela ria das calça e camisa dele.

-São as roupas do outro mundo. - Draco respondeu cinicamente. -Se quiser, posso me livrar delas.

-Eu faço isso. - ela respondeu surpreendendo-o e desabotoando os botões da camisa de Draco, ele mesmo tinha tirado o casaco quando chegou na barraca, devido ao calor. -O que aconteceu com seus músculos, Akiles? Estão tão... desaparecidos.

"Só faltava essa! O cara tinha que ser tão sarado? Mas ele não era mesmo igual a mim, poxa, eu até tenho meus músculos definidos.", Draco decepcionou-se.

-Conseqüência da viagem, pensa que é fácil ressuscitar? - "Essa resposta foi ótima!", orgulhou-se de sua criatividade.

Briseida tentou tirar as calças de Draco, mas não conseguia, ela começou a rir. Deveria ser a situação mais estranha que vivera. Draco ficou emburrado, não gostou que ela risse dele. Ele mesmo tirou a calça e ela desamarrou o vestido que ficava preso na nuca, deixando-o cair lentamente.

Ficou meio paralisado, já tinha dezesseis anos, mas ele nunca vira uma mulher nua, assim tão de perto, ao alcance das mãos. Ela pulou sobre ele e o ajudou em tudo que tinha que fazer. No fim achou que se deu bem, valeu a pena ser transportado para aquele local estranho. Pelo menos arranjara um namorada e muito linda por sinal. Depois, dormiram abraçados.

-Gina, acorde! - Kassandra a tirou do mundo dos sonhos. -Parece que Akiles, ou seu amigo, - diante do olhar irritado de Gina, reformulou. -inimigo... Ah, não sei! Bom, ele vai lutar hoje, contra uma grande parte do exército troiano, até Páris vai participar, ele quer matar Akiles, _de novo_, para vingar a morte de Heitor.

Com as notícias, Gina pulou da cama. O que aconteceria se voltasse para Hogwarts sem Draco? Certamente seria assassinada por Narcisa Malfoy, e depois por Lúcio, quando saísse de Azkaban. Não podia deixá-lo morrer.

Já estavam em Tróia há uma semana. E nada mais acontecera, não possuía nenhuma idéia de como voltar. Não tinha causado mais nenhum fenômeno espontâneo de magia. Também, nada mais a assustara como a possibilidade de ser agarrada por aquele homem. Com Draco não sabia o que acontecia. Só sabia que a notícia do retorno de Akiles se espalhara e os troianos estavam irados, queriam novamente vingar a morte de Heitor, príncipe de Tróia que sucederia o trono e fora morto pelo Akiles real.

Nessa uma semana, Gina ficou amiga de Kassandra e viu o quanto a moça sofria por ter as visões, previsões catastróficas que Gina sabia que se tornariam reais. Tróia ruiria, como Kassandra previa. Pelo menos conseguia apoiar a moça, dizendo que estava certa. Não que os outros acreditassem, pelo contrário, agora além de amaldiçoarem Kassandra, amaldiçoavam Gina por dar crédito à ela.

Gina também percebeu que estava certa, Enéias era casado com uma meia irmã de Kassandra, por parte de pai, Creusa, mas ambos se amavam. Com relutância, Kassandra contou a Gina como tudo acontecera, como haviam começado a se encontrar. Era uma história de amor linda, que deixava Gina suspirando pelos cantos, desejando que também acontecesse com ela.

Além do romance, Kassandra contou tudo de sua vida para Gina, que achou que seria um livro interessantíssimo, e contou a sua reciprocamente. Gina tinha certeza que Kassandra era uma bruxa, e infelizmente percebeu que se ela fosse para Hogwarts seria uma sonserina, era impressionante a facilidade que ela possuía em lidar com cobras.

-Vou deixar Mel no templo, é arriscado para ela assistir a batalha. - Kassandra se referia a menina que criava, Mel fora encontrada no deserto em uma de suas viagens a Cólquida, reino da rainha Imandra, parente de sua mãe. Gina gostava muito de Mel, que tinha apenas dois anos.

Deixaram a pequena com uma das sacerdotisas e correram para os portões, onde Gina fora recebida pela primeira vez em Tróia. Lá estavam o rei, a rainha e alguns guerreiros se armando para sair para a batalha. Entre eles Páris, causando lágrimas em Helena, e Enéias, o que deixava sua amiga agoniada ao seu lado, ninguém em especial se despedia dele, já que sua esposa havia sido mandada para um local mais seguro, outra cidade, Enéias acreditava nas coisas tristes que Kassandra via.

Os guerreiros desceram da muralha, ao lado do portão, onde elas estavam, e foram para o campo de batalha. Os demais que assistiriam as cenas, aproximaram-se da beira da muralha, inclusive Gina.

De longe pode ver Malfoy. Ele estava em um carro de corrida grego, usado apenas para uma pessoa, tinha o peito coberto de armadura, assim como um pesado elmo de metal na cabeça. Parecia terrificado diante do grande número de soldados inimigos.

Draco, no campo de batalha, sentia os resultados por não ter pensado mais antes de agir. Por culpa de Briseida, acabara dizendo que era mesmo Akiles e deixou-se levar pelos louros do forte guerreiro. No primeiro dia, quando acordou ao lado da bela, viu que estava fazendo tudo errado. Todavia, não teve mais como recuar, ela era linda e Draco não queria perdê-la, precisava ter uma vantagem no meio de toda aquela confusão.

Via que estava enganando a moça, que parecia realmente amar o falecido, mas não resistia aos belos olhos e belas pernas da morena. Quando ela acordou, após terem dormido juntos pela primeira vez, parecia um pouco decepcionada.

-Você está muito mudado. - ela disse o abraçando. -Fez tudo diferente, parece até outra pessoa, não era assim, doce.

Draco achou o _doce_ um pouco demais, se _ele_ era doce, o homem era uma animal! Para despistá-la Draco a beijou e alegou estar mudado pela morte, mas percebia que ela não engoliria a mentira por muito tempo. O quanto pudesse tê-la ao seu lado na tenda seria suficiente.

Agora Draco também vestia saias, a sensação era estranhíssima, mas não podia usar suas roupas de Hogwarts, Briseida o dissera que não o respeitariam se ele não se vestisse como os outros. O pior era que a saia de sua veste era branca e seria classificada como mini-saia.

Em uma semana Draco tivera várias reuniões com Agamenon e o astuto Odisseu, que contava com várias estratégias para invadir a cidade. Ambos o pressionavam. Cedo ou tarde teria que ir para o campo de batalha. O que Draco não tinha idéia era que essa história tinha um fundo real, pensava que era tudo ficção, que o livro no qual estava era um livro qualquer de guerra.

Havia adiado ao máximo, mas agora encarava definitivamente a morte. Antes de sair da tenda, na manhã, Draco aproveitou ao máximo a companhia de Briseida, se morresse, pelo menos teria valido a pena, há uma semana não morreria mais virgem. Despediram-se longamente e ela desejou boa sorte para ele.

-Mesmo estando tão diferente, não quero perdê-lo de novo. - a moça disse suavemente em seu ouvido, o abraçando do lado de fora da barraca. -Sofri demais no tempo que fiquei longe de você. Acredito que não morrerá mais, ou se morrer, voltará para mim! Como um gato que tem muitas vidas. - Briseida o beijou na frente de todos os soldados que aguardavam Akiles. -Te amo.

Assim, Draco foi para a batalha, com a consciência pesada por enganar uma moça tão apaixonada. Ele não era Akiles, por mais que fosse parecido com ele, que a fizesse pensar que era ele. Sentia-se culpado por não amar Briseida, não tinha jeito, ela era linda, inteligente, mas não causava nada de especial em Draco, a não ser desejo.

-Pronto, capitão? - o grego que o vira primeiramente, que agora Draco sabia chamar-se Péricles, o acordou de seus devaneios.

-P-pronto. - disse, nada pronto.

Quando percebeu seu cavalo já corria em direção aos soldados inimigos.

_  
Continua..._

N.A.: Ai, gente!!! Desculpa a demora a postar, mas é que eu arranjei um "estágio-bico" e tô meio sem tempo pra tudo!! Acho que vou ter que alterar meus planos e passará a ser um cap a cada duas semanas... Bom, mudando de assunto, valeu mesmo pelos reviews!!!! Vocês não têm noção de como me deixaram feliz Mas como sou exagerada, sempre aceito mais, viu? Quero saber o que acharam desse capítulo aqui: REVIEWS JÁÁÁÁ!!! Ah, deixe-me agradecer os reviews: becky-smyt, Bebely Black, Ninde Seregon, Kika Felton, Anaisa, Catarina, Jully-Li, Duda Amaral, miaka, Dani, Lina, Nick Malfoy, BiaMalfoy84, Pekena Malfoy, Ianê e Chi Dieh (que eu jurava ser a mesma pessoa! He, he! )... E também aos e-mails: Yellowred, Mayara, Mariani Malfoy, Marita,Raisa e Nice, espero que não esteja esquecendo ninguém!!!! Mil bijinhos pra vcs, e juro que responderei todos os reviews e mails qdo sobrar um tempinho!!!

Explicações: Como disse a fanfic também é inspirada no livro "O Incêndio de Tróia", ou "O Presságio de Fogo" (em Portugal, valeu becky!), e Kassandra é a personagem principal do livro, já no "Ilíada" que é o primeiro livro relatando a história da guerra, ela não é muito importante. Kassandra é irmã de Páris e Heitor, e no livro é gêmea de Páris, ela é sacerdotisa do deus Apolo e previu o desastre da cidade desde que Helena chegou. Ela tem um romance com o cunhado, Enéias, no livro que é mtoo fófis!

Gina, como Draco, tem alguém igual a ela no livro em que entraram, é a irmã de Kassandra, Polixena, uma personagem em "O incêndio..." que é ruiva, então acabei associando-as.

Briseida aparece no livro e no filme, em ambas obras ela é esposa de Akiles, só que no livro ela o ama muito mais do que ele a ela, porque ele é totalmente mal, frio e insensível, uma máquina de guerra. E ela também não é da família real, é apenas uma serva que se apaixona por Akiles quando ele vai ao palácio e pede para ser dada a ele, como um presente.

Nessa parte da história, Akiles já tinha matado Heitor, e sido morto por... (não devo dizer porque se alguém quiser ler o livro já vai saber), de qualquer maneira, pensam que o próprio deus Apolo o matou com uma flecha no calcanhar.


	3. Draco Malfoy, guerreiro Akiles

****

Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos

Capítulo 3 - Draco Malfoy, guerreiro Akiles

O vento quente batia em seu rosto, fazendo com que os cabelos, que Draco estava deixando crescer desde as férias, fossem para trás. O medo de morrer era grande, mas fez um esforço enorme para manter sua espada firme em punho, mesmo que fosse mais por pose, enfeite, já que não sabia manejá-la.

Os cavalos corriam, impulsionando o carro à frente, não pareciam temer. Já Draco temia, e tremia. Um dos carros de batalha inimigo se aproximou. O homem gritou e tentou acertá-lo, com a espada bem no peito, mas Draco conseguiu desviar-se, não foi dessa vez. O carro inimigo parou e o homem desceu.

-AKILES, seu insano, morto-vivo! - ele gritou. -Venha enfrentar-me, vai pagar por tirar a vida de meu irmão!

Draco puxou as rédeas dos cavalos. Seu carro parou bruscamente, fazendo-o cair desajeitadamente para frente. Péricles parou ao seu lado.

-Você deve duelar com Páris. - ele disse com um olhar grave para Draco. -Vá lá e acabe com a raça dele! - irado, empurrou Draco para o meio da arena.

Os soldados pararam de lutar, parecia que todos queriam ver a luta de Akiles e Páris. Uma roda formou-se em torno dos dois. Draco estava bem afastado do oponente. Continuava tremendo.

"Como queria minha varinha nessa hora! Maldito Glorfindel, por que pegou as nossas varinhas? É tudo culpa dele, professor infeliz...", não parava de xingá-lo mentalmente.

Olhou a sua volta, viu que Páris, o homem contra o qual lutaria, parecia olhar bastante para um local perto do muro. Draco também virou sua atenção para o muro e lá viu, de longe, um punhado de cabelos vermelhos em meio a várias cabeças. Só poderia ser a Weasley, ela assistiria de camarote o seu fim e deveria estar bem feliz. "Em pensar que tentei salvá-la e ela não faz nada por mim.", pensou amargurado, desviando o olhar e tentando segurar a espada mais firmemente.

Gina viu que Malfoy olhava para ela, mas não tinha como ajudá-lo. Estava desesperada, não queria assisti-lo morrer, não assim, impotentemente. Sabia que se culparia pelo resto da vida.

-É preciso que ele lute com Páris? - perguntou a Kassandra.

-Se ele fugir, vai ser morto por algum soldado, grego ou troiano. - a amiga respondeu tirando a mão de Gina da boca, impedindo-a de roer mais as unhas. -Páris não é tão bom guerreiro, todos e até ele próprio, pensam que Akiles vencerá.

-Mas você, obviamente, torce por Páris. - Gina apontava a verdade.

-Eu não torço por mais ninguém nessa guerra, no fim todos morreremos. - às vezes ela acabava sendo negativa demais.

Gina torcia por um milagre.

Páris veio ousadamente para cima de Draco que, sem nem perceber, protegeu-se com o escudo dourado que carregava. Riu com a sorte, ou seria bom reflexo? Tentou contra-atacar erguendo a espada e indo em direção ao inimigo. Acertou em cheio a perna do oponente que caiu com dor.

Os homens de seu exército gritaram, empolgados.

'Akiles! Akiles!'

Era a oportunidade para Draco acertá-lo em cheio. Era necessário apenas um golpe, no peito ou na cabeça, para vencer. Entretanto, olhando-o com dor, desabado ao chão, não teve coragem. Não queria ferir ninguém, não assim, sem motivo. Abaixou a espada e ergueu a mão esquerda para ajudar o outro a levantar.

Novamente o exército gritou, mas não eram palavras encorajadoras, eles estavam irados. Apenas o exército inimigo pareceu contente com o gesto de Draco.

Podia ouvir a voz de Lúcio ecoando em sua mente. "Você quer derrotar Potter? Ora, Draco! Para começar, deixe de ser tão _frouxo_! Você é um _covarde_ que quer que o Lord das Trevas faça o serviço por você. Se o odeia tanto, faça você mesmo. Certamente será recompensado por milord." Era exatamente isso que era: frouxo e covarde. Nunca seria um bom comensal.

Páris aceitou a mão de Draco para erguer-se, mas em pé virou-se e acertou o braço direito de Draco com a espada, fazendo-o que soltasse a própria espada no mesmo instante. Não esperava o golpe baixo.

-Pensa que caio em seus truques? Guerreiro impiedoso. Você arrastou o corpo do meu irmão morto por semanas nessas areias, não seria cruel a ponto de me matar sem honra, ferido? - ele exibia um triunfo por acertar Draco.

Seu braço doía e doía muito. Lembrou do ferimento causado por Bicuço, o hipogrifo, em seu terceiro ano, não era nada perto daquilo, e Draco fizera um grande drama pelo ferimento anterior.

Realmente, esse Akiles real era um verdadeiro comensal, arrastara o corpo do homem morto? Que loucura! Esse Páris tinha razões para acertá-lo. Draco viu a mão que levou ao braço ser erguida cheia de sangue, o corte deveria ser profundo, causando-lhe vertigem. Caiu ajoelhado. Páris o acertou novamente, com força, agora na perna, na coxa esquerda.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Draco. Tombou pesadamente para a esquerda, segurando o braço, sem nem olhar para a perna, mas sentindo seu sangue fluir para fora do ferimento.

Só lhe restava esperar o golpe de misericórdia. Estaria morto logo.

O milagre não vinha. Malfoy já estava caído no chão e duas vezes ferido. Ele não era tão mal, Gina percebeu que ele havia ajudado Páris a se levantar depois de feri-lo. Páris que fora cruel acertando-o depois disso.

Não era possível! Nenhum dos dois, ela ou Malfoy, faria uma magia espontânea? Precisava fazer algo, mesmo sem varinha.

Gina desceu correndo as escadas do local onde estava, na muralha. E foi em direção ao portão, que estava aberto, guardado por alguns soldados. Tentou sair, mas foi logo impedida.

-Onde vais, sacerdotisa? - um dos guardas disse, prostrado em sua frente com a espada.

-Preciso fazer algo, saia da minha frente! - respondeu nervosa, com a voz firme.

-Estás louca? Fazer o quê? - o mesmo guarda ria do desespero de Gina.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, concentrou uma força na perna e deu um chute entre as pernas do guarda que a xingou e baixou a guarda. Gina correu em direção ao campo de batalha. Os guerreiros estavam compenetrados na cena central e não a viram.

Conseguiu se embrenhar entre eles e chegar onde estavam Páris e Draco. Todos os soldados viraram-se para ela.

-Tirem essa mulher daqui! - um deles protestou e começou uma grande confusão.

Contudo Páris não percebeu e estava a postos para acertar Draco no peito. Em segundos Gina cruzou a distância entre ela e Draco e jogou-se na frente dele.

Draco estava preparado para morrer, já até sentia a lâmina da espada entrando em seu corpo mais uma vez, quando viu um relampejo de cabelos vermelhos e alguém estava em sua frente.

Páris assustou-se e não proferiu o golpe.

-LOUCA! - ele gritou assustado e nervoso. -Tirem essa sacerdotisa daqui!

-Não, você não pode matá-lo, Páris. - Gina disse com a voz um tanto embargada.

Draco, deitado, sentindo a vida esvair-se, reconheceu a voz da Weasley. Em uma coisa concordou com Páris, ela era louca. Arrependeu-se por ter pensado que ela estava feliz vendo-o lutar, fora injusto julgando-a.

-Não posso? Estou no meu direito. Honra. - ele justificou com um olhar frio. -Acho melhor sair, amiga de Kassandra, não é porque se parece com minha irmã que não a matarei.

Gina tremia, seu raciocínio estava rápido, mas não encontrava palavras para se defender.

-Não sairei. - já que Malfoy morreria, era melhor morrer junto do que acabar voltando sozinha.

Faria isso por qualquer pessoa inocente. Não era culpa de Malfoy se Heitor estava morto, ele não merecia pagar por algo que não fez. Mas obviamente o medo era crescente em seu interior. Ela era muito jovem para morrer, não tinha terminado seus estudos, não tinha encontrado um grande amor... Olhou para cima, estava no chão, mas pode ver o grande amor de Kassandra.

-Você morrerá com ele. - Páris respondeu levantando a espada.

-Saia daqui, Weasley. - Draco disse com dor embutida em seu tom de voz. -Não quero que morra comigo, o que dirão? - tentava ofendê-la, quem sabe assim ela sairia. -Que foi enfeitiçada pela minha beleza e quis morrer comigo? Vai pegar mal...

-Enéias! Por favor, nos ajude. - Gina ignorou as provocações de Draco, se o ouvisse era bem capaz de sair da frente dele e pedir que Páris acabasse com ele logo. -Você sabe a verdade, Kassandra lhe disse.

A amiga de Gina tinha contado sua história para o amado, agora, saber se ele acreditava era outra coisa.

Enéias parecia confuso, mas aproximou-se de Páris. Realmente, o que Kassandra lhe dissera não era mais tão infundado, Akiles nunca lutaria tão mal quanto naquele dia e, muito menos, estenderia a mão para um inimigo caído. Talvez fosse mesmo o tal amigo de Gina.

-Páris, acho melhor pensarmos melhor antes de matá-lo de novo. - tentaria um bom argumento. -E se ele retornar, pulando os portões de Hades e nos atacando pelas costas enquanto dormimos? Precisamos encontrar uma maneira mais segura de matá-lo. Vamos conversar com sacerdotes do deus dele, Zeus Tonante. Você sabe que dizem que ele é meio-deus.

-E você sabe, Enéias, que não acredito em nada disso. Nunca temi os deuses. - Páris respondeu rispidamente, empurrando o amigo.

-Mas você sabe que seu pai acredita. - Enéias segurou o braço de Páris. -Acho melhor respeitá-lo e levar Akiles como prisioneiro.

-Vou matá-lo, e será AGORA! - ele soltou-se de Enéias e ergueu a espada.

Draco e Gina fecharam os olhos. Ouviram um barulho e surpreenderam-se por não sentir nenhuma dor.

Ao reabrir os olhos Gina deparou-se com Páris, caído inconsciente no chão, ao seu lado. Levantou-se, os exércitos gritavam irados.

-Você está bem? - Enéias perguntou erguendo-a rapidamente e colocando-a em seu carro de batalha. Nem teve como responder.

Em seguida pegou Malfoy e Páris, colocando os dois no carro junto com Gina. Subiu e estalou as rédeas nos cavalos que correram muito rápido, em segundos estavam dentro de Tróia. Os exércitos ficaram para trás, enfrentando-se.

Os guardas cercaram o carro de batalha de Enéias quando ele entrou na cidade. Logo o rei e as outras pessoas que estavam assistindo o duelo desceram do _camarote_ e vieram ver o que acontecia.

-Saiam do carro! - um dos guardas disse asperamente e Gina e Enéias saíram, apenas Draco continuou, não conseguia levantar e se mover, sua perna doía muito.

-Weasley, não consigo andar! - Draco protestou e Gina, um pouco revoltada, voltou ao carro.

-Esperem, vou ajudá-lo. - ela disse para os guardas.

Abaixou-se e com dificuldade ajudou-o a se erguer e descer do carro, caminhando até o outro lado, ambos pararam ao lado de Enéias. Draco segurava-se com força na cintura de Gina com o braço ferido, apoiando-se apenas na perda direita, que estava bem.

-Vocês, a sacerdotisa, e o soldado, são acusados de alta traição. Ela por evitar o ataque a um soldado inimigo e ele por ferir seu príncipe. Não poderia ter dado um soco em Páris deixando-o inconsciente. - o próprio rei Príamo declarou.

Gina desviou o olhar para Páris, que estava sendo retirado do carro por um soldado e era seguido de perto por Helena que tinha o semblante carregado, parecia extremamente preocupada, talvez não com o soco, mas com o ferimento na perna dele.

Enéias parecia desolado.

-Vossa Alteza, eu apenas queria colocar juízo na fúria desenfreada de seu filho, nunca quis desrespeitá-lo, ou traí-lo. Apenas acredito que não devemos matar novamente Akiles sem ter a certeza de que ele não retornará mais uma vez do Mundo Inferior. - ele defendeu-se, olhando nos olhos do rei. -Como Páris não me ouviu, fui obrigado a tomar uma atitude para evitar que ele fizesse o pior e se arrependesse depois, por estar de cabeça quente.

O rei não parecia querer ouvir.

-Depois julgarei seu caso, Enéias. - ele respondeu olhando-o severamente. -A senhorita será levada para as masmorras e Akiles também, até que eu resolva que sentença lhes darei. Levem-nos!

Assim que Príamo deu sua ordem, Gina e Draco foram retirados da entrada da cidade. Não antes de Gina olhar esperançosa para Kassandra e agradecer silenciosamente, apenas movendo os lábios, a Enéias.

Draco estava tão dopado por sua dor que não ouvia nada a sua volta. Somente notou que as notícias não eram boas quando ele e a Weasley foram violentamente jogados em uma cela quente, com o chão de areia batida e muros de pedras beges. Do jeito que caiu, ficou.

-Malfoy? - ele estava jogado, com os olhos fechados, tão silencioso que Gina temeu que estivesse morto.

-Hãn? - Draco respondeu, em um grande esforço. -Não vê que estou sofrendo aqui?

-Mas por que você tem que ser tão mal criado? - Gina estava passada, ele nunca ficava agradecido? -É melhor deitar na cama. Eu te ajudo a levantar, vem!

Não conseguia vê-lo jogado daquela maneira. Dava aflição. Aproximou-se de Draco e com muita dificuldade ajudou-o a levantar, andar alguns passos até a cama de pedra e deitar.

-Isso dói. Eu já te disse? - ele parecia uma criança mimada, reclamando o tempo todo, mas Gina imaginou que realmente deveria doer. Ele continuou gemendo, deitado.

-Já disse. - respondeu.

Tinha que dar um jeito nas feridas. O corte da perna ainda sangrava, Gina olhou de perto, era muito profundo, o do braço também, mas este não sangrava mais.

-Vou dar um jeito em você. Sua sorte é que estou estudando muito esse ano e quero ser médi-bruxa. - Gina disse e andou até um grande balde com água que estava num canto da cela, ao lado de um buraco no chão que deveria ser a privada.

"Acho que esse é o nosso banheiro, que _maravilha_! Presa, em Tróia, com o Malfoy e em uma cela com esse buraco como banheiro!", pensou desanimada.

Gina voltou e começou a limpar o ferimento da perna dele com um pedaço de tecido que arrancou de sua túnica. Só então Draco reparou na roupa dela e também na diadema que usava na testa, mesmo um pouco suja, achou-a linda vestida e arrumada assim, de sacerdotisa. Apesar de ser uma Weasley, ela ficava muito bem adornada por jóias.

"Draco, controle sua testosterona! Não pode ver um rabo de saia, é? Ela é uma _Weasley_... E eles são feios, sujos e detestáveis, mesmo salvando sua vida e estando vestidas de sacerdotisa grega...", pensava, começando a delirar.

-Rá, rá! Uma Weasley médi-bruxa! - mesmo com dor Gina percebia o cinismo em sua voz. -E onde vai arrumar o dinheiro para se formar? Que eu saiba, é bem caro. - Draco esquecia um pouco da dor irritando-a.

Com as ofensas de Draco, Gina pesou um pouco a mão na perna dele, propositalmente.

-Ai, Weasley! Com essa mão pesada não vai mesmo ser médi-bruxa. - ele reclamou, a dor fora forte. -Mas estou falando sério. Só se formam médi-bruxos pessoas ricas. Quem sabe se você vender essa jóia cara quando voltarmos, ou o Potter pode pagar para você, eu sei que ele tem bastante dinheiro no Gringotes. Já o seu namoradinho não vai poder ajudar... Acho que o Dino Thomas é mais pobre que você, ele é bolsista. - Draco não parava de falar porque doía menos quando se distraía.

-Pára de falar besteira, Malfoy. - Gina ralhou. -Não importa como, mas me formarei.

Draco teve uma certa inveja após ela ter dito aquilo, mesmo sem dinheiro, ela tinha um objetivo na vida, já ele, não tinha nenhum. Sim, queria destruir Potter, mas esse não era um plano a longo prazo. Talvez gostaria de ser jogador de uma seleção de quadribol, mas não possuía um sonho assim, tão desejado.

-Tá bom, não direi mais verdades a você. - respondeu mau humorado. -Mas acredito que pioramos nossa situação. Antes só tínhamos que limpar uma sala de aula, e agora estamos aqui, numa prisão suja e eu estou ferido sem assistência médi-bruxa.

-Não reclame, vou curar seus machucados, só que antes eles têm que ser limpos. A perna já está boa, deixe-me ver o braço. - ela respondeu cortando outro pedaço do tecido e molhando na água.

Ele recuou um pouco, parecia ter medo de deixá-la limpar seus ferimentos. Gina achou aquela atitude a mais infantil de todas de Malfoy. Conseguiu tirar a areia, sangue e detrimentos dos dois ferimentos. Agora precisava de concentração para realizar o que era mais difícil.

-Terminou? Mas não estou nada curado. - ele continuou a protestar.

-Sei que não, vou fazer um feitiço nos ferimentos, mas tenho que me concentrar, não é fácil. - Draco olhou para ela e viu que estava mesmo séria.

-Como vai fazer um feitiço sem varinha? - continuava como uma criança, agora não parava de fazer perguntas.

-Você acha que os médi-bruxos estão o tempo todo com varinha? Às vezes é necessário socorrer alguém sem estar preparado. Para isso existe um feitiço de cura que pode ser feito sem varinha, eu vi em um livro quando estudava nas férias.

-Você sabe fazê-lo? - ela não era nem formada, na verdade ainda estava no quinto ano na magia básica, como faria um feitiço avançado?

-É um pouco complicado, mas treinei muito em mim mesma. - Gina respondeu com simplicidade.

-Você é mais louca do que eu pensei. O que fazia? Se cortava, é? - lançou um olhar estranho a ela.

-Exatamente, não eram cortes grandes assim, mas consegui curar. - olhava cautelosa a perna de Draco. -Agora, fique quieto.

Ainda desconfiado, Draco parou de falar e começou a observá-la. Viu quando a Weasley colocou as duas mãos sobre a perna dele, fechou os olhos. Ele mexeu a mão em frente ao rosto dela, mas ela nem notou, devia estar mesmo concentrada. Em seguida disse umas palavras que Draco não entendeu, deveria ser as palavras do feitiço, sua perna começou a esquentar e parou de doer.

-Está funcionando! - ele disse animado.

Gina sentiu-se um pouco tonta, estranhou, porque isso não aconteceu antes, quando curou a si mesma. Não era tão simples canalizar a magia na própria mão, em vez da varinha. Ouviu a exclamação de Malfoy e afastou as mãos da perna. Abriu os olhos e viu que, realmente, o corte havia sumido e não sobrou nenhuma marca na perna dele.

-Deu certo! - disse animada. -Vire-se, vou curar o braço também.

-Melhor não. - Draco havia reparado que ela estava um pouco tonta, não devia ser fácil fazer um feitiço assim. -Ele está bem, é só mantê-lo enfaixado.

-Está com medo? Já não curei a perna? - ela o olhou zangada. -Largue de ser criança.

-Não tenho medo. Mas é magia avançada, Weasley, o corte foi grande e você não sabe o que pode acontecer se forçar. - era melhor ser prudente e também não queria ficar devendo nada a ela.

Como se já não devesse, Gina salvou sua vida.

-Entendo que não confie em mim. Mas se curei a perna, que era mais difícil, posso muito bem curar o braço. Não vou te aturar gemendo até sarar sozinho! - ela aproximou-se mais, sentando acima na cama de pedra dura. -Dá o braço!

-Não dá para teimar com você, não é?

Emburrado, Draco virou-se um pouco, deixando que ela colocasse as mãos sobre o corte. Sentiu novamente o aquecimento, agora no braço. A dor, que estava menor, cessou. Draco desviou o olhar do braço para a garota, ela estava concentrada, entretanto parecia mais pálida do que o normal.

-Weasley, chega, já está bom. - disse, ainda emburrado.

Ela não respondeu nada e continuou murmurando o feitiço. Tinha que parar, o corte já estava fechado.

-Chega, Weasley! - estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Puxou o braço, bruscamente e ficou deitado de frente, com a barriga para cima. Ela parou de balbuciar e ficou parada por um segundo. Abriu os olhos, mas não parecia olhar para nada, causando medo em Draco. Em seguida tombou em cima dele, inconsciente.

"Droga! Por que ela tinha que ficar se exibindo? Eu disse que era magia muito avançada. Que teimosa!", Draco ficou mais emburrado. Passou a mão no rosto dela, que estava caído sobre seu peito já que ele virou-se de frente para falar com ela, estava gelada. Será que estava morta? Pela primeira vez preocupou-se com outra pessoa.

Cuidadosamente tirou-a de cima de si, deitando-a ao seu lado. Viu que estava completamente curado, não doía nem um pouco os locais onde antes estava ferido, e também não exibia nenhuma cicatriz. Colocou a cabeça sobre o peito dela e aliviado ouviu a batida do coração. Estava só desmaiada. Talvez por ter feito muito esforço.

Parou para pensar, olhando para ela, deitada ao seu lado. Por que ela havia feito tudo aquilo por _ele_? Justo ele que sempre a maltratou, a menosprezou, a ofendeu. Faria isso por qualquer pessoa? Se fosse ele no lugar dela, não faria, deixaria que ela fosse morta pelo outro soldado. Mas ela tinha entrado na briga e o protegido, com a própria vida. Seria a famosa 'coragem grifinória'? Ou era algo dos 'fracos Weasleys'?

Não sabia.

De qualquer maneira, deveria ficar grato a ela. Gina Weasley salvara sua vida arriscando a própria e ainda curara suas feridas, ferindo a si mesma. Ninguém nunca havia feito nada por ele, absolutamente nada. Nem sua mãe se arriscaria e faria algo semelhante.

Nunca tinha cuidado de ninguém que estava mal, isso era caridade demais para ele, e os sonserinos não eram caridosos, quando um deles ficava doente, raramente era cuidado por um colega, o outro somente o mandava para a enfermaria. Portanto, foi desajeitado com ela.

Estava muito calor na cela, mas ela continuava gelada. Nos pés da cama, que não possuía colchão, sendo duríssima e fria, estavam cobertores grossos. Draco achou melhor cobri-la. Ajoelhou até os pés e pegou os cobertores. Ficou com calor só de olhá-los. Esticou-os sobre ela e sentou, colocando a cabeça dela sobre suas pernas.

Esperava que com isso ela esquentasse um pouco. Ficou sentado, com a cabeça dela no colo, encostado na parede fria. Passou, minutos depois, a mão nos cabelos e na testa dela, retirou a diadema, parecia ser um pouco incomoda. A jóia era caríssima, cheia de esmeraldas verdes, que casavam com o tom vermelho dourado dos cabelos dela, tinha sido escolhida corretamente.

Uma hora se passou e nada dela acordar, Draco estava preocupado. Pelo menos sentiu, passando a mão no rosto dela, que estava voltando a temperatura normal. Sem perceber acabou dormindo, o cansaço o venceu.

_Continua..._

N.A.: He, he, um D/Gzinho inicial aqui! Bom, acredito que numa situação dessas ninguém, nem mesmo um Malfoy e uma Weasley, manteria-se inimigo... o jeito é se unir para sobreviver. Eu tinha que fazer uma ceninha meio dramática, afinal fui escrever ouvindo o cd do Nightwish, só podia dar nisso!

Vamos à parte mais aguardada: Agradecimentos!!! Valeu muitoooooo por seu review: Lina, Anaisa, Ninde Seregon, Fabi - chan, miaka, Rute Riddle, Bebely Black, Catarina, Ellen-Potter, Kika Felton, victor Ichijouji, Bia Malfoy, Duda Amaral, Xianya e Raisa! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem as opiniões e dicas de vocês ' Dessa vez eu respondi a maioria, né? Os que ainda faltam podem aguardar que responderei (desde que tenha o endereço de e-mail)...

Mas, eu nunca estou plenamente satisfeita e preciso, necessito, estou ansiando, sedenta, por, de, REVIEWS!!!!! Gente, me ajudem a continuar a gostar tanto de passar minhas horas de folga (que são poucas) escrevendo para vocês, e para mim também, né?

REVIEWS JÁ!!!


	4. Uma amizade, a princípio

**Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos**

Capítulo 4 - Uma amizade, a princípio

Gina vagarosamente abriu as pálpebras, que pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Com dificuldade focalizou a imagem que estava a sua frente. Estava escuro, parecia ter anoitecido. E ela tinha muito frio. Sentiu camadas de grossas cobertas de lã sobre si, mas continuou com frio.

Virou-se na cama dura, estava de lado e passou a ficar de frente. Olhou ao redor e viu que alguém estava deitado ao seu lado. Lentamente, raciocinou observando a pessoa. Ah sim, aqueles cabelos louros ela conhecia, era o Malfoy que estava ali...

Malfoy?

Despertou um pouco e lembrou tudo o que havia acontecido. Sim, era Draco Malfoy ao seu lado. E ela tinha feito uma grande besteira. Não devia ter teimado em curar o braço dele, além da perna, de uma única vez. Forçou sua magia e acabou tendo um _apagão_, ficou sem energias para mais nada.

Todavia, ele não tinha culpa de ela ser tão teimosa e, às vezes, exibida.

Observou-o melhor e viu que tremia. Então não era somente ela que sentia frio, a cela parecia ser quente de dia e fria à noite. Isso explicava os cobertores. Por que ele não estava coberto também? As cobertas estavam todas sobre ela e ele tiritava de frio.

Com dificuldades sentou-se e abriu as cobertas, colocando-as sobre ele. Deitou-se de novo e fechou os olhos, não conseguia mais ficar acordada. Acabou ficando com frio por diminuir a camada de tecido sobre si e, agora, dividido com Malfoy. Precisava se esquentar. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou por trás, já que ele estava virado de costas para ela, tentando aquecer, a si e a ele também. Malfoy não disse nada e pareceu parar de tremer. Em seguida Gina voltou a dormir.

Draco começou a sentir um calor intenso. Abriu os olhos, ofuscados pela claridade. Amanhecia e a cela começava a esquentar. Mexeu o braço para se descobrir e percebeu que estava deitado abraçando a Weasley, ela estava sobre o seu ombro, com a cabeça em seu peito e a mão sobre seu estômago, e ele tinha uma mão entre os cabelos dela e a outra envolvendo sua cintura.

Antes de empurrá-la, parou para pensar. Não estava nessa posição sozinho, ela o tinha abraçado também. Seria pelo frio da madrugada? Devia ser. Mas Draco não pode evitar que um sentimento estranho passasse por ele, algo que misturava ansiedade, medo e felicidade. Tirou a mão que a envolvia pela cintura e colocou no rosto dela. Percebeu que não estava mais gelada. Deveria estar se restabelecendo do esforço. Cuidadosamente retirou o braço que estava sobre a cabeça dela, ajeitou-a na cama e se levantou.

No acampamento, na tenda em que morou por uma semana com Briseida, não fazia frio de madrugada, e também não era tão quente de dia. Aquela masmorra deveria ter sido construída ali exatamente para isso, assim os presos sofreriam mais. Pelo menos colocaram cobertores para eles usarem.

Precisava ir ao banheiro, mas ao olhar o buraco no chão que deveria ser a privada, até desanimou e perdeu a vontade. Era um horror! Lavou o rosto com água do balde de cerâmica, que estava num canto, e foi até a pequena janela que a cela possuía. Com muito esforço, na ponta dos pés, conseguiu observar lá fora. Verde, via um grande monte, ou colina, não faltavam árvores por perto. Talvez dali vinha o frio da madrugada, do mar que não era.

Gina acordou, estava com calor. Ainda com os olhos fechados se descobriu e revirou na dura cama. Abriu os olhos não esperando tanta claridade. Teve que colocar as mãos para se proteger da luz. Sua cabeça doía muito. Espirrou ruidosamente e ouviu a voz de Malfoy dizendo algo.

-Acordou, bom dia. - não parecia muito animado. -Saúde.

-Obrigada. - ao falar sentiu que sua garganta não estava nada bem. -Ai.

-Que foi? - ela parecia doente, tinha uma expressão triste e desanimada no rosto. Draco não costumava ver a Weasley _esquentadinha_, assim.

-Minha cabeça e minha garganta, doem. - ela disse em tom baixo, sentando-se na cama. Draco teve vontade de rir, ela estava totalmente descabelada. -Aqui é muito frio à noite e quente de dia, isso me deixa mal.

Draco sentou-se ao seu lado. Era difícil, mas precisava dizer.

-Obrigado. - falou olhando para a cama e não para ela. -Se não fosse por você, estaria muito ferido.

-De nada. Eu exagerei na dose, mas você está bem? - estava transpirando, limpou o suor de sua testa.

-Estou. Não dói mais. Você que não parece nada bem, Weasley. - ele levantou os olhos com uma expressão preocupada, Gina nunca tinha visto-o assim.

-Gina. Pára de ficar me chamando de Weasley. - ficava lembrando-a de que eram inimigos quando a chamava pelo sobrenome.

-Gina? Tá bem, vamos esquecer um pouco o sobrenome. Então me chame de Draco. - "Por mais que isso pareça estranho...", colocou a mão sobre a testa dela. -Você está muito quente. Acho que é febre.

-Que _ótimo_! Acho que vou morrer aqui. Você vai ficar sozinho. Diga para minha mãe e meu pai que eu os amava muito.- ela respondeu desanimada, caindo deitada na cama, sobre as cobertas, assim ficava mais macio.

-Você é uma dramática! - "E eu não falaria com os Weasleys de jeito algum!", não pode evitar o pensamento. -Eles devem vir trazer algo para nós comermos e eu direi que você está doente. Não vai morrer. - Draco ria ironicamente. -Quem dera que os Weasleys morressem fácil assim. - arrependeu-se, era o costume de ofendê-la o tempo todo.

-Muito obrigada pelo estímulo, mas _essa_ Weasley, não passa de hoje. Eu nunca me senti doente assim. - Gina não se ofendeu muito com o que ele disse, talvez por estar muito ocupada com sua dor de cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou dormir de novo. Pelo menos dormindo não sentia-se tão mal.

Draco ficou emburrado, ela ia dormir e não tinha com quem falar. E ainda estava morrendo de fome, desde a manhã do dia anterior não comia nada. Eles foram presos na hora do almoço, depois acabou cochilando a tarde. Acordou já a noite, e para esquecer a fome, dormiu mais uma vez. Agora não agüentava mais dormir. Ia ficar acordado esperando que alguém trouxesse comida, ou que morresse de fome.

Por sorte, dois guardas surgiram no corredor, Draco pode ouvir os passos.

-Comida. - disse um deles, passando uma bandeja por baixo da porta maciço de ferro.

-Escutem, a moça não está bem, ela tem febre. Ficou doente. - Draco disse afoito, esperando que um deles o ouvisse.

O portão se abriu e um guarda o olhou incrédulo, era o mesmo que os recepcionara no portão da cidade e prendera os dois, era um pouco gordo, mas parecia forte. Ele virou-se irritado para o outro guarda, que era magro e desengonçado.

-Você os colocou juntos? Está louco! Era para cada um ocupar uma cela. Onde já se viu um homem e uma mulher presos juntos? Seu incompetente, não posso te deixar fazer uma tarefa sozinho. - o homem, mais velho, parecia irado, o mais novo ouvia tudo, com os olhos baixos para o chão.

-Desculpe. - o outro disse, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. -Eu não pensei.

-É exatamente esse o seu problema, não pensar. Imbecil! Entre e acorde a moça, ela não pode ficar aqui! - o guarda ordenou, rispidamente.

Draco não podia deixar que a levassem da cela, Gina já estava doente, se ficasse sozinha, sem ninguém para cuidar dela, certamente pioraria. Só a tirariam dali por cima de seu cadáver, ou se necessário, para um cuidado médi-bruxo.

-Ninguém vai tirá-la daqui! - Draco fechou a passagem do guarda. -Ela não está bem e não pode ficar sozinha em outra cela, sem cuidados.

-Vocês não terão cuidados! Ela é acusada de alta traição ao rei, tem idéia da grave infração que é? - o guarda chefe disse, parecendo nervoso com a atitude de Draco.

-Por isso mesmo que não a tirarão desta cela! - Draco também ficou nervoso com o que o guarda disse. Gina tinha salvado sua vida, ele tinha que retribuir de alguma maneira.

-Não, quem você pensa que é? - o jovem guarda respondeu insolentemente.

-Quem? Ora, você não sabe? O grande Akiles, semi-deus! - tinha ouvido a conversa entre Páris e o outro homem e gravado a idéia. -Olhe, meus ferimentos já se fecharam, eu voltei da morte e ninguém vai me impedir de fazer o que quero.- Draco estava gostando dessa conversa. "Semi-deus? Nada mal."

O guarda pareceu temer por um momento, mas avançou, desastrosamente para cima de Draco que desviou e ele sozinho deu com a cabeça na parede, caindo desmaiado. O outro bufou e Draco virou-se para ele, limpando as mãos. O guarda mais gordo também veio em direção à Draco, mas esse não era tão burro a ponto de se detonar sozinho, ele acertou um soco em cheio no estômago de Draco, que caiu no chão, sem ar.

Gina acordou com o barulho, estava com o sono leve por ter acabado de cochilar. Viu Draco e outro homem jogados no chão e o guarda que ela havia derrubado no portão, com um chute entre as pernas, vir em sua direção. Levantou-se e desceu da cama, o guarda a perseguiu.

Enquanto Gina corria do guarda, Draco recuperou o fôlego e levantou do chão.

-Vem aqui, sua sacerdotisa de araque! Já dormiu com ele, agora não poderá mais ser considerada uma virgem de Apolo. - disse certamente com rancor pelo o que Gina fizera a ele no dia anterior.

Ela não agüentava mais correr do homem, ainda estava fraca, provavelmente por agora estar doente. Diminuiu o ritmo e o guarda a alcançou, pegou Gina pela cintura e a ergueu no alto, arrastando-a para fora da cela. Draco aproximou-se e deu um soco no rosto do guarda, tirando Gina de seus braços. O homem virou-se segurando o rosto com uma mão. E voltou-se para acertar Draco em resposta, mas ele estava tão irritado que errou e Draco o acertou mais uma vez com um soco, só que do outro lado do rosto. O guarda caiu inconsciente, ao lado do outro.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para fugirem.

Ficou surpreendido por nocautear os homens, justo ele, o pior em brigas, em usar a força dos músculos, só era bom quando tinha que pensar, e quando esse pensamento não envolvia muito sentimento, porque costumava ser passional, isso que Lúcio mais criticava em Draco. Deixava que os sentimentos, na maioria das vezes o ódio, o atrapalhasse.

Gina estava parada, apoiando-se na parede, estava tonta e fraca. Draco chegou perto dela.

-Vamos fugir! Os dois estão aí, caídos. - ele disse a puxando, mas Gina caiu no chão.

-Não estou conseguindo andar. Estou fraca. - ela respondeu. -Fuja você. Vai!

-Claro que eu vou fugir. - Draco disse e Gina fechou os olhos, mas em seguida sentiu-se erguer do chão. -Mas você vai comigo. - ele disse no ouvido dela e saiu correndo, levando-a nos braços.

-Você é louco. - Gina protestou, ele devia ter ido sozinho, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir-se feliz por não ser deixada para trás.

-Sorte que Péricles tinha razão. - Draco disse sem fôlego, enquanto corria pelos corredores da masmorra. -Você é mesmo magrela. Se não, eu não conseguiria carregá-la.

-Acho que é a primeira vez que não me incomodo de ser chamada assim. - riu um pouco apreensiva.

Draco foi correndo pelo caminho que surgia à frente, não tinha a menor idéia de onde ficava a saída. A masmorra parecia que não tinha mais nenhum prisioneiro, ao menos era silenciosa demais, Draco passava pelas portas de ferro vazadas e não via ninguém, as fechadas como a cela que estava com Gina não tinha como saber.

Ouviu barulho de muitas pessoas andando e parou, encostado na parede.

-Tá escutando? - sussurrou para Gina.

-Parecem muitas pessoas. Serão guardas? - ela disse com a voz tensa. -Melhor ficarmos parados aqui nesse corredor, está escuro e pode ser que não nos vejam. Pode me soltar.

Ele colocou-a no chão e ficaram parados no corredor, esperando. Draco a segurava com os dois braços, Gina estava sem forças para se manter em pé. Nunca tinha ficado doente assim, sempre teve uma saúde de ferro. Os passos foram se aproximando e um grande número de guardas passou no corredor ao lado. Nenhum deles os viu. Assim que passaram, ambos suspiraram aliviados.

-Acho que ali é a entrada, e também deve ser a saída. - Gina disse a ele. -Vamos por lá.

-Melhor não, deve ter outro caminho. - Draco virou-se para ela, que apoiou-se nele. -Vou te pegar de novo. - logo ela estava mais uma vez em seus braços.

-Draco, não seja teimoso! Vamos por lá! - Gina protestou olhando-o no rosto enquanto ele virava para a outra extremidade do corredor. Draco a ignorou.

-Gina! - ouviram alguém a chamado e Draco virou-se para ver quem era.

-Kassandra! - Gina respondeu para uma moça morena, vestia roupas e jóias semelhantes às dela.

-Vou ajudá-los, me sigam. - ela disse olhando misteriosamente para Gina.

-Devemos segui-la? - Draco desconfiou da moça. -A conhece?

-_Não_, ela adivinhou meu nome... - Gina respondeu caçoando da desconfiança dele. -É minha amiga, Kassandra. Podemos confiar nela.

-Está bem. - Draco não gostou de como ela o tratou, mas não tinha jeito, em algum momento um dos dois se maltratava.

Seguiram Kassandra por um grande labirinto de corredores, sozinho Draco nunca conseguiria sair dali, não por aquele caminho. Gina, mesmo sendo magrela, começava a pesar em seus braços. Estava ficando cansado. Já ela, não agüentava mais ser chacoalhada de um lado para o outro e estava morrendo de fome.

Chegaram em um grande buraco que dava para a floresta, na colina que Draco vira da janela. Kassandra virou-se para eles e pegou uma sacola do chão.

-Essas são algumas coisas que arranjei para vocês se manterem por uns dias. - ela disse entregando a sacola a Draco. -É comida, por isso separei, tem que ser levada com cuidado.

-Obrigada, Kassandra. - Gina agradeceu comovida, nunca ficara tão feliz em ganhar comida.

-Não agradeça ainda, tem mais. - ela respondeu entrando na floresta, sendo seguida por Draco.

Caminharam um pouco e encontraram um cavalo de um tom marrom, parecia saudável e forte, estava cheio de sacos pendurados. Kassandra deu um grande sorriso e virou-se para Gina.

-Você não está bem, não é? - ela colocou a mão sobre a testa de Gina, que ardia em febre. -A minha vidência, às vezes, serve para algo bom. - disse com simplicidade e tirou de dentro da túnica um pequeno frasco. -Essa erva é poderosa contra a febre, ficará bem em poucas horas. - entregou o frasco na mão de Draco e ele o colocou entre a comida. -É só tomar meio copo.

-Esse cavalo é para nós? - Draco achou que era bondade demais da amiga de Gina.

-Claro, eu planejei isso ontem, só não esperava encontrá-los já fora da cela. É para a fuga de vocês. Eu arranjaria dois cavalos, mas achei que poderiam passar mais discretamente com apenas um. - ela andou até o cavalo e o acariciou. -Aqui têm algumas roupas e também moedas de ouro, para subornar os mercenários que encontrarem pelo caminho. Sei muito bem como é difícil viajar por essas terras em época de guerra.

-Nem tenho como te agradecer, amiga! - Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos. -Diga-me uma coisa, fiquei preocupada com Enéias? Ele vai ser condenado?

-Não, o meu pai o perdoou depois que Páris acordou e disse que não tinha nenhum problema o soco que levou. Pelo menos em uma coisa meu irmão agiu corretamente. - ela afastou-se do cavalo e voltou para o lado de Gina. -Mas, voltando à fuga, vocês devem chegar à Cólquida, você sabe mais ou menos como chegar lá, não, Gina?

-Você me contou muito sobre o local, vou tentar. - Gina respondeu, um pouco incerta.

-Vão cavalgando pela floresta, sigam o curso do rio. Depois chegarão ao deserto. É melhor irem logo, antes que os guardas comecem a procurá-los.

Draco desceu Gina do colo e ela abraçou a amiga.

-Tome cuidado, Gina. Espero te reencontrar. Mas quero que seja feliz, não importa onde. - Kassandra afastou-se de Gina.

-Espero que você e Enéias consigam ficar juntos. - Gina desejou do fundo do coração.

-Obrigada, mas sei que não durará. - diante do espanto de Gina, continuou. -Não fique triste, nossos destinos são diferentes, mas eu aproveitarei o presente. O futuro não importa. - ela enxugou uma lágrima de Gina, que voltou a se apoiar em Draco, e virou-se para ele. -Sei que não é Akiles, e que portanto, não agiria como ele, cuide bem da minha amiga. Ela merece que a trate com carinho e que você dê tudo de si. - Draco sentiu que o olhar penetrante da moça dizia muito mais do que as palavras, ela sabia de algo que ele não tinha idéia. -Adeus.

Gina viu-a se afastando rapidamente e parou de chorar.

-Ela foi muito legal conosco. - virou-se para Draco.

-Foi mesmo, mas vamos embora. - ele caminhou ajudando-a a ir até o cavalo.

Cuidadosamente, Draco a ergueu e ajudou a montar no animal, em seguida ele montou. Ajeitaram-se, Gina ficou na frente, carregando a sacola com comida, e Draco atrás, apoiando-a. Ele achou melhor que ela comesse algo antes de saírem, tirou um pão da sacola, Gina comeu e tomou um copo do remédio de Kassandra.

-Melhor irmos logo. Agora que você se alimentou, deve melhorar. - ele disse pegando as rédeas do cavalo e começando a andar bem rápido. -Sorte que gosto de montar.

-E eu nunca tinha subido em um desses. - Gina disse, sentindo-se um pouco mais energizada. O vento batia em seu rosto, reconfortantemente. -É tão bom quanto voar.

-Prefiro voar. - Draco gostava de equitação, mas só gostava quando podia cavalgar sem Lúcio por perto, ele era muito exigente e enchia sua paciência, querendo sempre uma postura melhor dele.

Cavalgaram o dia inteiro e Gina dormiu na viagem, a noite se aproximava e logo teriam que parar para descansar. Draco ainda não tinha sono porque dormira bastante quando estavam presos. Era fácil seguir o caminho pelo rio. Apesar do tempo ser bom, começavam a se acumular nuvens escuras no céu. Teriam uma grande chuva e ele precisava arranjar um lugar para mantê-la protegida. Mas onde?

_Continua..._

N.A.: Aí? Gostaram?? REVIEWS JÁÁÁÁ!!! Lina que queria saber como eles iam fugir, né? Respondida a pergunta? Esse é um capítulo transitório, então não acontece muita coisa, só rolou um D/Gzinho básico, tá começando... não sei dizer bem se eles estão amigos ou interessados um no outro ainda... melhor da parte do Draco até rolou algo, mas da Gina, acho que não! Aguardem o capítulo 5: _Na chuva ou numa cabaninha de sapê._

Agradecimentos a quem se esforçou e mandou um review:Bebely Black,Xianya, Ellen-Potter, Arwen Mione, Ninde Seregon, Jéssy, Kika Felton-87, Fluora, Yellowred, Ny Malfoy Kayba, MISAI, Princesa Chi, Anaisa, Lidy Malfoy e Lina. Mil bijinhos pra vocês!!!!! Ah, e também todos que me mandaram e-mails, pode deixar que cedo ou tarde respondo! As férias se aproximam e a paz tornará a reinar em seu ser ;)


	5. Na chuva ou numa cabaninha de sapê

****

Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos

Capítulo 5 - Na chuva ou numa cabaninha de sapê

O céu estava carregado e o cinza das nuvens encobria totalmente o sol, o dia virava noite na floresta.

Andaram mais um pouco a cavalo e Draco deu a sorte de se deparar com uma cabana. Seria uma boa oportunidade para fugir da chuva, talvez alguém morasse ali e os recebesse bem.

-Gina? - perguntou querendo saber se ela dormia ou tinha acordado.

-Hum? - ela respondeu com a voz embargada, provavelmente ainda pela gripe.

-Olhe ali. Uma cabana. Vamos até lá, vai chover a é melhor que não se molhe. - mudou o rumo do cavalo e logo estavam do lado da cabana.

Observando-a de perto, Draco viu que era construída de barro e palha. Achou que era mesmo muito pobre, mas tinha escolha? Se pudesse levaria Gina para uma mansão, e principalmente, ficaria _ele mesmo _confortável em uma, mas para se proteger deveria ser suficiente.

-Está abandonada. - disse descendo do cavalo e deixando Gina sentada, sozinha. -Vou arrombar a porta, espere aí.

-Tá. - Gina respondeu inclinando-se para frente, no cavalo. Sentia-se melhor, mas ainda estava com a respiração incômoda.

Draco com um solavanco derrubou a porta e entrou na cabana. Estava muito suja e empoeirada, pelo menos tinha um quarto com uma cama de solteiro, um rústico banheiro e uma cozinha improvisada. Já era bom demais para quem iria passar a chuva no meio da floresta. Encontrou algumas lanças e arcos e flecha, a cabana deveria ser de caçadores que procuravam animais na mata.

Saiu, parou ao lado do cavalo e deu a notícia a Gina.

-Vamos ficar aqui. Você não é boa em faxina? - lembrava-se do que ela dissera quando estavam limpando a sala de aula.

-Muito engraçado, Malfoy. - Gina respondeu rispidamente e resolveu descer do cavalo.

Desajeitadamente ela passou uma perna para o lado do cavalo em que estava a outra perna e tentou pular, mas tombou para frente, só não deu de cara no chão porque Draco estava ali e a segurou.

Gina estava com ambos os braços atrás da nuca dele e os rostos ficaram muito próximos, sem intenção os dois ficaram se olhando, no fundo dos olhos, como se nunca tivessem se visto antes. Ela suspirou e se desligando do encantamento, virou o rosto.

-Não é Malfoy, é Draco. E essa idéia de me chamar pelo primeiro nome foi sua, mas se quiser posso voltar a chamá-la de Weasley. - disse em um tom magoado, não gostou que ela desviasse o olhar daquela maneira, não quando ele estava gostando de vê-la assim.

-Pode me colocar no chão, _Draco_. - no mesmo instante quase jogou-a no chão, mas ela já estava melhor da gripe e conseguiu se equilibrar, não caindo. -E não precisa me chamar de Weasley. Foi força do hábito, não te chamo mais de Malfoy.

-Certo. - respondeu emburrado e entrou na cabana, seguido por ela.

-Realmente, mesmo que seja para ficar um pouquinho aqui, vamos ter que fazer uma boa faxina. - ela constatou, já sentindo-se cansada só de pensar, aquela gripe estava sugando todas suas forças. -E você vai ter que me ajudar bastante, ainda não estou bem.

-Vou trazer nossas coisas para dentro e amarrar o cavalo-

-O Coração. - ela o cortou.

-Coração? - Draco não entendeu.

-É o nome dele. - Gina respondeu como quem diz o óbvio.

-Ah, e quem deu esse nome ridículo a ele? Você? - tinha detestado. Coração? "Que imbecil."

-Não, é o nome que alguém em Tróia deu a ele. Você não reparou no coração branco que ele tem na testa?

-Tem? Tróia? É mesmo o nome da cidade em que estávamos? Eu não entendi muito bem o que estava se passando lá. - Draco realmente não sabia, ninguém havia explicado a ele.

-Pegue as coisas lá no Coração que te digo.

Gina ficou sozinha, achou lamparinas e óleo em uma gaveta num pequeno armário da cozinha. Que sorte que seu pai admirava os trouxas! Conseguiu acendê-las com fósforos, que também estavam na gaveta, assim não ficariam no escuro. Andou até o quarto e começou a tirar o pó. Minutos depois Draco voltou carregando tudo, os sacos com roupa e o de comida.

-Onde coloco?

-Põe as roupas aqui, no quarto e a comida na cozinha. - ele deixou as sacolas e levou a outra, depois voltou para o quarto. Gina mexeu nas coisas e conseguiu um casaco de frio, parecia masculino, mas não se importava, colocou por cima da veste de sacerdotisa.

-Onde arranjou isso? - disse apontando para as lamparinas.

-Em uma gaveta, ainda bem, porque senão ficaríamos no escuro. - era verdade, Draco às vezes se esquecia que estava sem a varinha e que não poderia fazer um _'Lumos'_.

Em duas horas limparam os cômodos e Gina explicou tudo o que sabia sobre Tróia a Draco, estavam mais esclarecidos. O frio aumentou, a chuva já caía torrencialmente do lado de fora, e de dentro, as várias goteiras molhavam muito a cozinha. Mas o quarto só tinha duas goteiras, em locais estratégicos.

-Vou ficar aqui, descansando. Ainda me sinto fraca com a gripe. - Gina disse deitando na cama.

Draco foi até ela e sentou-se do seu lado, na cama. Achou que ela não estava com uma cara muito boa e resolveu ver se estava com febre, colocou a mão sobre a testa dela. Estava quente.

-Você deve estar com febre de novo, está quente. - ela pegou uma das mãos e colocou sobre a dele, em sua testa.

-É você que está gelado. - tirou a mão dele de sua testa e a envolveu com as duas mãos.

-Sou assim, sempre. - ele disse, gostando que ela esquentasse sua mão.

-Sério? E não sente frio? - nunca tinha visto ninguém assim.

-Sinto, sempre. Por mais que me encha de roupas. - disse encarando-a novamente nos olhos.

Gina sentia-se invadida por aquele olhar, era muito penetrante, como se ele pudesse ver no fundo de sua alma e tinha um certo receio disso, ninguém a via assim. Contudo, por mais frio em relação aos sentimentos, por não expressar o que sentia no rosto, os olhos dele diziam tudo o que sentia. Ela podia perceber que ele se preocupava com ela, de alguma maneira, e isso era o mais estranho, não devia odiá-la?

Draco novamente olhava no fundo dos olhos dela, e em resposta via dúvida e um certo carinho, mas por que ela teria carinho por ele? Não devia odiá-lo? Ela sempre parecia quente, cheia de emoções, com seu temperamento forte, e seus olhos castanhos passavam exatamente isso. O que ela realmente era. Desviou rapidamente os olhos do olhar para a boca dela, era rosada e parecia macia, será que deveria beijá-la? A vontade que bateu dentro de si foi grande. Começou a aproximar mais o rosto do dela, mas subitamente ela, pela segunda vez no dia, virou o rosto. O som da chuva batendo no teto voltou a ser ouvido por ele, antes tinha sumido.

-E o que você fez enquanto estava entre os gregos? - ela perguntou de repente, olhando para o lado. Draco que estava abaixado sobre ela, ergueu-se.

O que deveria responder? "Ah, eu estava com a mulher do tal Akiles, desfrutando a boa vida de um comandante de guerra, e ela era muito mais bonita e gostosa que você!", não, definitivamente não deveria contar sobre Briseida. O que tinha feito, além de ficar enganando a linda moça?

-Eu conversei muito com Odisseu e Agamenon e Menelau, os chefes dos gregos. E tentei, em vão, dizer que não era Akiles. - que mentira deslavada essa última.

Era mentira. Gina percebeu pelos olhos dele.

-Que parte disso é mentira? - perguntou pegando-o de surpresa.

-Mentira? Quem disse que estou mentindo? - a melhor alternativa era negar.

-Seus olhos. - ela respondeu sentando-se e o encarando.

-Eu omiti uma coisa. - não dava para negar depois disso. -Mas não te interessa. Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, ponha-se no seu lugar. - disse grosseiramente, levantando da cama e indo para a cozinha.

-Muito obrigada pela delicadeza, e eu que estava pensando que poderia ser sua amiga. - agora ela quem falava grosseiramente. -Gina, sua burra, Malfoys sempre serão inimigos, mesmo que você se sacrifique ajudando-os. - virou-se e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Amigos? - Draco respondeu da cozinha, sem vê-la. -Quem disse que quero ser seu amigo? - por que ela tinha o dom de irritá-lo?

Gina não respondeu a provocação dele, era melhor ignorá-lo do que arranjar mais briga. Precisava dele para ajudá-la, não deveriam brigar. Ele tinha todo o direito de não contar tudo para ela, mas Gina desconfiava de algo que Kassandra dissera, ele tinha ficado a semana dormindo na barraca de Akiles, e com a mulher dele, Briseida, com certeza algo aconteceu entre eles, porque a amiga disse que a moça era muito bonita. Então, por que ele não queria contar? E por que ela ficava irritada ao imaginá-lo com a talzinha? Sentia ciúme? E ele, estava apaixonado pela outra?

Estava escuro desde que o tempo fechou, mas por sua fome, Draco imaginou que deveriam comer, preparou o jantar, que estava mais para um lanche, feito com muita dificuldade. Um pão estranho, recheado com aquela carne mais estranha ainda. Enquanto se movimentava na cozinha, desviando das goteiras, se perguntava qual o problema em contar para Gina sobre Briseida. Devia ter contado.

Voltou para o quarto, levando os lanches e mais um copo do líquido do frasco de Kassandra, Gina estava com febre e deveria beber o remédio. Colocou as coisas em uma mesinha, e foi até ela, que estava deitada de costas para a porta e não se moveu quando ele entrou.

Aproximou-se da cama e percebeu que ela estava dormindo, mais uma vez, entretanto, era melhor que ela acordasse, comesse, tomasse o remédio e somente depois disso voltasse a dormir. Colocou a mão com cuidado sobre o ombro dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Gina? - ela acordou na hora e lançou um olhar irritado a ele.

-Que é? - perguntou mau humorada.

-Vamos comer. - respondeu também meio mau humorado.

Gina virou-se e viu que ele tinha preparado algo para que comessem, até ficou menos irritada com ele depois disso. Sem dizer mais nada, levantou-se da cama e pegou um dos lanches, sentando-se novamente. Mordeu o pão. Surpreendemente, estava apetitoso, ou seria sua fome?

-Obrigada, Draco. Está muito bom. - disse meio sem jeito, não olhando para ele.

-Não é que ficou mesmo?! - ele respondeu surpreso. -Achei que iria ficar uma droga. Ah, tome mais um copo do remédio. - levantou-se e pegou para ela.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e entregou o copo.

-É melhor mesmo, acho que estou quente demais, até para o sangue quente dos Weasleys. - pegou o copo e depois de terminar o lanche, tomou.

Ficaram um grande tempo em silêncio, mas Gina o quebrou.

-Esse remédio dá sono, vou dormir. - disse bocejando. -Como vamos fazer? Só tem uma cama.

-Eu fico no chão. Não queria dormir com você ontem à noite, foi sem querer que cochilei ao seu lado.

-Você não pode ficar no chão, as goteiras vão te molhar, não tem espaço. - o quarto era pequeno e não havia lugar para ele deitar sem uma das duas goteiras ficasse no meio.

-É verdade, vou ver se dá para ficar na cozinha. - ele respondeu saindo do quarto.

Na cozinha Draco suspirou, estava tudo muito difícil, não dava para conviver em paz com ela? Sempre arranjavam uma briga à toa. Observou o local, a cozinha era pior do que o quarto. Não dava para dormir ali.

Gina pensava no quarto, ele poderia ficar com ela na cama, não tinha nenhum problema, já tinham dividido a cama na cela. Resolveu chamá-lo.

-Draco! Olha, vamos dormir os dois na cama. Não tem outro lugar para você ficar. - disse levantando e ajeitando a cama.

-Você pode dormir e eu fico sentado, depois trocamos. - disse voltando para o quarto, a cama era de solteiro e ficariam muito apertados juntos.

-Não, vamos dormir os dois porque amanhã temos que partir. Você tem que estar descansado. - não era justo ela dormir e ele ficar acordado. -Podemos fazer assim, você fica com a cabeça nos pés e eu com a cabeça em cima. - disse mostrando com o braço.

-É, vamos fazer assim. Precisamos mesmo continuar a viagem amanhã. Deite que eu diminuo a luz. - Draco ficou ao lado da mesa, esperando.

Gina deitou-se e ajeitou as cobertas que estavam na cabana e a que Kassandra dera sobre si, o frio era forte, além da chuva a temperatura baixava, deveria ser realmente noite. Draco regulou e diminuiu a luz, deixando uma claridade, para não ficarem no breu, aproximou-se da cama e deitou, nos pés. Também se cobriu, dava para ficar deitado sem encostar nela, assim não teriam problemas.

-Boa noite, Draco. - ouviu a voz dela, ao seu lado, mais acima.

-Boa noite, Gina. - ele respondeu, fechando os olhos e preparando-se para dormir.

Assim passaram a primeira noite na cabana.

Draco acordou antes dela na manhã seguinte e foi com grande decepção que abriu a janelinha de palha do quarto. Estava mais claro, mas a chuva continuava a mesma, torrencial, com pingos grossos, constantes e gelados. Coração estava abrigado sobre um pequeno galpão ao lado da cabana, e pela janela Draco pode ver que estava seco. Não dava para seguir viagem assim, teriam que esperar a chuva acalmar.

Fechando a janela, ouviu-a remexer-se na cama. Era horrível dormir ao lado dela, não parava quieta um minuto sequer! Até o atrapalhou, acordando-o várias vezes na madrugada.

-Já amanheceu? - ouviu a voz dela de dentro das cobertas.

-Já, e não vamos poder seguir nossa viagem. - ele disse desanimado.

-Não? - Gina lentamente despertou e ouviu a chuva batendo no telhado. -Ah, é a chuva, né?

-Isso, garota _esperta_. - não dava para evitar a irritação de ter que ficar mais um tempo preso ali.

-Nossa, você não perdoa uma! - Gina já ficou de mau humor. -Dá licença. - levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro.

"Chata! Irritante!", pensou bufando, sentando na cama. "Não me deixa dormir e ainda quer ser bem tratada de manhã!".

"Humpf, por que você é tão ingrato?", Gina o xingava no banheiro enquanto lavava o rosto em um tigela.

Como um raio Gina saiu do banheiro e foi para a cozinha.

-Você tomou o café da manhã? - perguntou à contragosto.

-Não.

-Vou preparar. - mesmo brigados ele tinha feito o jantar para ela, então também tinha que preparar o café da manhã para ele. -O que vamos fazer, se ficarmos muito tempo por aqui é capaz que algum soldado troiano nos encontre. Certamente eles estão caçando o guerreiro Akiles e a sacerdotisa de Apolo traidora.

-Não sei. Só sei que não poderemos ficar muitos dias. O tempo tem que melhorar logo. - ele parecia muito preocupado.

-Nem imagino o que fariam conosco se nos encontrassem. - Gina fazia outro lanche, só que de pão e queijo.

-Eu imagino. - a voz dele era fria. -Morte, é certa.

Gina deixou a faca cair e quase cortou o dedo do pé. "Mau sinal, mau sinal...", pensou desesperada.

-O que foi? - ele disse vindo até a cozinha depois de muitos minutos de silêncio dela.

Encontrou uma Gina com um olhar aterrorizado, olhando para o chão com a mão na boca. Ao vê-lo ela correu e o abraçou, começando a chorar. Draco achou que ela estava ligeiramente desequilibrada.

-O que foi? - perguntou novamente, a abraçando em resposta. -Por que está chorando?

-Você não entenderia... - respondeu entre soluços.

-Como sabe? Me diga. - insistiu, afagando os cabelos dela, não gostava de brigar, mas gostava dos abraços dela, não eram iguais aos de mais ninguém.

-Mau sinal, a faca caiu virada para baixo, exatamente igual ao dia em que eu... - ela parou de falar e deu um olhar desolado a ele.

-Você o quê? - estava curioso.

-Eu recebi o diário de Tom Ridlle de seu pai.- respondeu o abraçando com mais força. -Bem quando você disse 'Morte é certa', isso é um mau sinal.

-Acalme-se, Gina. - Draco achou tudo uma grande besteira, entretanto pensou que era um trauma dela, não deveria criticar nem caçoar. -Não vai acontecer nada com ninguém. Logo estaremos longe e descobriremos como sair desse livro, nem sei porque falei aquilo.

-Espero que esteja certo. - Gina respirou fundo e se afastou dele. Draco sentiu tudo frio com a distância dela. -Não vou chorar à toa. - limpou o rosto. -O lanche está pronto. Deixe o meu aí que como depois, perdi a fome.

Ela virou-se e foi para o quarto, sentando-se na cama com os joelhos dobrados, abraçando-os. Draco pegou o lanche e foi para o quarto também, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Você não parou quieta a noite toda, sentia-se mal? - puxou um assunto para tentar dispersar o clima ruim.

-Acho que no fim da madrugada o efeito do remédio passou e tive febre, tive uns pesadelos estranhos. - ela respondeu com um olhar perdido.

-Estranhos? Lembra deles?

-Não lembro direito. Sabe aqueles sonhos repetitivos? Como quando você vai e pega uma coisa e vai e pega a mesma coisa de novo? Fica se repetindo e repetindo? - Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça, já tivera sonhos assim. -Mas não lembro o que era...

-Quando temos pesadelos assim, não costumamos lembrar. - Draco viu que ela não tinha culpa por ter se revirado.

Passaram o dia todo sem mais nenhuma briga, era verdade que não conversaram muito depois desse diálogo, mas não brigaram mais. Gina ficou meio cabisbaixa o dia inteiro, e Draco também acabou ficando meio emburrado. Cuidou dela o tempo todo, ela não estava mais espirrando e a febre não apareceu.

À noite novamente se posicionaram para dormir, ele nos pés e ela na cabeceira. A chuva não tinha parado nem por um segundo e ainda ficou mais forte na hora que foram dormir.

-Espero que chova tudo o que tiver que chover agora e que amanhã não caía mais nenhuma gotinha. - Gina disse, esperançosa.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? - Draco disse subitamente.

-Já fez. - ela respondeu brincalhona. -Pode sim.

-Por que você fez aquilo? - ele falou com um tom de voz curioso.

-Aquilo o quê? - como se ela fosse obrigada a entender o que ele pensava.

-Ora, o quê? Se jogar na minha frente, impedindo que Páris me matasse. - esclareceu. -Já pensei em várias possibilidades e não encontro nenhuma que te levasse a fazer o que fez.

Ela pareceu pensar por um tempo, só depois respondeu, num tom de voz simples.

-Por quê? Porque não achava justo você morrer por algo que não fez. Não foi você quem matou Heitor, foi o verdadeiro Akiles, não seria correto Páris vingar o irmão _te_ matando.

-Só por isso? Mas não achei que era motivo suficiente. Você esqueceu do ódio entre nós? - Draco continuava analisando as possibilidades.

-Quem disse que eu realmente te odeio? - disse irreverente. -Eu não gostava de você, e tinha meus motivos. Você sempre zombou de mim, de minha família e dos meus amigos. Mas acho que isso ainda não era suficiente para um ódio concreto. - agora ela parecia pensativa. -E na hora em que tudo aconteceu, não deixaria que ninguém morresse injustamente, mesmo que te odiasse de verdade.

-Se fosse ao contrário, eu não faria o mesmo. - Draco confessou.

-E acho que fiz aquilo também um pouco pensando em mim. Se você morresse ali, eu ficaria sozinha nesse outro mundo, e viver sem nada e ninguém que lembrasse minhas origens seria horrível. De uma maneira, você representa a vida que me aguarda em Hogwarts, mesmo que lá represente um lado um pouco amargo, a vida não é só feita de felicidades.

Essa resposta Draco não esperava, ela era muito mais esperta que ele, e também parecia mais madura. Ele era um bobão mesmo.

-E por que me curou com aquele feitiço? Para sentir um gostinho de vingança você poderia me deixar daquele jeito. Eu tinha te maltratado naquele mesmo dia, não seria bom se vingar? - essa era outra dúvida que passava pela cabeça dele.

-Não, não queria me vingar de você. - ela respondeu como quem dizia o óbvio. -Quero ser uma médi-bruxa, e não poderia ignorar que você estava ferido ao meu lado, tinha um meio de te curar, minha futura profissão já está dentro de mim. Te ver ferido daquela maneira só me fazia sentir-se mal e com vontade de te ajudar. Mas confesso que exagerei e quis me exibir, você estava me provocando, por isso achei que deveria cuidar dos dois ferimentos, um em seguida do outro, para te mostrar que era capaz e que serei uma excelente médi-bruxa. Por outro lado, esse meu orgulho ridículo só fez que eu acabasse desmaiando e te dando problemas. - fez uma pequena pausa e Draco não disse nada, continuou. -Minha vez de te perguntar. Por que me ajudou quando fiquei mal?

-Você me deixou confuso. Ninguém nunca fez tanto por mim quanto você naquele dia. - Draco confessava tudo, abertamente e surpreendia-se com isso. -Era justo retribuir o que você tinha feito por mim, te ajudando.

-E por que não me largou no corredor da masmorra quando caí, na hora em que fugimos? - era a oportunidade de esclarecer todas as dúvidas.

-Não podia te deixar. Se não a Kassandra não me ajudaria também. - ele respondeu em um tom irônico, rindo baixo.

-Engraçadinho! - Gina bateu na perna dele. -Você não sabia dela. Nem que a encontraria.

-E se eu também tiver o dom da vidência? - ele respondeu dramaticamente.

-Rá! Rá! Diz a verdade. Por quê? - não deixaria que ele a enrolasse.

-Não conseguiria te deixar. Não depois de tudo o que você fez por mim. - disse sinceramente e depois ficou quieto.

Draco estava perplexo de ter contado tantas coisas para ela, normalmente não demonstrava seus sentimentos, nunca. Talvez fosse estimulado pela situação em que estavam, ou porque ela era uma pessoa fácil de conversar. Era mais fácil falar assim, deitado, pronto para dormir. Nunca conversava com ninguém assim, no seu dormitório da Sonserina, sempre tinham pessoas inconversáveis como Crabble e Goyle.

Tudo o que Gina pensava era que não esperava que Draco dissesse o que disse. Ele não a abandonaria porque se importava com ela, essa era a verdade por detrás das palavras. Nem mesmo Dino faria isso por ela, ele certamente iria embora, fugindo, a deixando imóvel no chão. Seus sentimentos confundiam-se, tinha amizade, carinho e cuidado por Draco, mas, pensando bem, não era só isso, também tinha uma expectiva de ser irritada por ele e uma admiração pela maneira como os olhos dele conseguiam enxergar tão fundo dentro dela.

O silêncio predominou e logo estavam dormindo. Contudo, uma hora depois Draco despertou sentindo algo estranho no rosto. Passou a mão e constatou o que era: água! A chuva, por mais impossível que parecesse, apertou, e uma goteira surgiu, bem no rosto de Draco.

O que faria? Não dava para empurrar a cama mais para cima e nem para o lado porque paredes atrapalhavam. Se mudasse a cama de lugar acabaria embaixo de outra goteira. Pegou um balde grande de cerâmica e colocou no local em que estivera deitado, impedindo que o colchão molhasse.

-O que está acontecendo? - Gina disse com a voz embargada, acordando com o movimento de Draco no pequeno quarto.

-Uma goteira, bem onde estava dormindo. - ele respondeu em pé, apontando para os pés da cama.

Gina olhou meio dormindo e viu que não dava para mudar a cama de posição.

-O que vai fazer? - perguntou, sem nenhuma idéia em mente.

-Ah, vou ficar acordado. Posso sentar do seu lado? - ele disse simplesmente.

-Não, pode deitar do meu lado. - ela disse pulando para o lado da cama perto da parede, deixando o espaço para ele deitar. -De que adianta você ficar sentado ou deitado ao meu lado? Deita logo.

Draco, receoso, se aproximou e deitou na cama, ficando de costas para ela. O lugar estava quente, ela havia ficado deitada ali o tempo todo. O frio que sentiu quando estava em pé, fora da cama, passou em segundos. Continuava sem encostar nela, o espaço era o mesmo de quando estava nos pés, mas ele queria encostar nela.

Acabou dormindo da maneira que tinha deitado, mas acordou mais tarde e aproveitou para abraçá-la por trás. Gina estava dormindo e não protestou, pelo contrário, encaixou-se melhor nele. Logo dormiu novamente, dessa vez satisfeito.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Ai, ai, ai... Agora a fic tá ficando fófis, né?! Bom, gente, não falta muito pra acabar! O que será que vai acontecer? Draco e Gina vão se entregar à paixão? Os soldados troianos os encontrarão? Qual será o mau sinal do presságio de Gina? Para encontrar as respostas: Continuem lendo!!! E eu, como já estou mal acostumada, exijo o de sempre REVIEWS JÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

Dessa vez consegui responder vários reviews, aproveitei um tempinho livre na facu, mas também vou agradecer aqui. Valeu pelos reviews no cap 4: Princesa Chi, Bebely Black, Isa Potter, Xianya, Ny Malfoy Kayba, PatyAnjinha, Arwen Mione, Ninde Seregon, Nininha e Anaisa!!! Ah, e também quem mandou comentário lá no Edwiges homepage: Tex Turner Black, MoNNyGirL e Mayara. ;) E quem me mandou mails: Nice, Bia Malfoy84, Karla e Nessa Malfoy. Mil bijinhos pra vocês!!!!


	6. Amor, finalmente

****

Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos

Capítulo 6 - Amor, finalmente

Lentamente abriu os olhos, era de manhã? Não sabia, a janela estava fechada e o quarto continuava escuro. A chuva persistia, Gina podia escutá-la, mas agora parecia quase uma garoa. Tirou os olhos do teto e desceu, vendo que Draco a abraçava, ela estava deitada de frente e ele tinha um braço sobre a barriga dela e o outro acima de sua cabeça, a presença da mão dele sobre sua barriga foi um pouco desconcertante.

Ficou surpresa, não esperava que ele fizesse isso. Era verdade que ela já havia abraçado-o uma vez, no frio da madrugada da cela troiana, mas não imaginava que _ele_ a abraçasse. Aquilo causava uma sensação estranha nela, algo como uma ansiedade e um ruflar de borboletas no estômago. Mas era bom. Lembrou-se da noite passada e que ele tinha dito, nas entrelinhas, que se importava com ela, isso aquecia seu coração.

Virou-se de lado, ficando de frente para ele, ainda com a mão dele sobre si, agora na cintura. Observou-o enquanto dormia. Era muito diferente de vê-lo com aqueles penetrantes olhos acinzentados abertos, assim não parecia tão invasor. Pela primeira vez Gina reparou que ele era bonito, tinha uma simetria entre os olhos, a boca e o nariz, tudo em seu lugar certo, ficando harmônico, o queixo pontiagudo não atrapalhava, pelo contrário, emoldurava, assim como os cabelos claros. Como podiam ser tão claros? Na raiz então, eram quase brancos.

Ele parecia ter um sono tranqüilo, a respiração não oscilava e não se mexia muito. Continuou o olhando, admirando, até que ele se movesse. Sem hesitar fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo. Não queria que ele a pegasse o observando. O que pensaria? Que ela estava apaixonada? "Estou apaixonada?", se perguntou em seguida, os sentimentos dentro de si se confundiam cada vez mais.

Abriu os olhos e a primeira visão que teve ao acordar foi o rosto dela, virado para si. Draco viu que ela tinha os olhos castanhos fechados, Gina estaria mesmo dormindo? Sentiu-se observado antes de abrir os olhos, como se ela estivesse o olhando. Era possível, já que estava de frente para ele. Um sorriso passou pelo rosto, ela estava o observando enquanto dormia? Também a olharia. Observou o rosto delicado dela, com os olhos fechados e o nariz e as bochechas cheios de pequenas sardas. A boca avermelhada e parecendo macia, mais uma vez teve uma urgência de beijá-la. Mas não podia. Os cabelos vermelhos dourados caíam ao lado do rosto, fazendo uma moldura perfeita.

Percebeu que ela, definitivamente, não estava dormindo. A respiração estava muito rápida e os olhos moviam-se por baixo das pálpebras. Resolveu fingir que ele mesmo estava dormindo. Com a mão que estava sobre a cintura dela a puxou para mais perto de si, deitando-a de lado, e ficou esperando que ela se desvencilhasse. Contudo, ela não se moveu.

Gina assustou-se quando Draco a puxou para mais perto de si, encostando o peito e as pernas dele, nela. Sem contar que antes disso jurou que ele estava acordado. Entretanto, ficou sem graça de se afastar, ele perceberia que ela não estava dormindo. Morreria de vergonha se isso acontecesse.

Resolveu fingir que se mexia dormindo, então conseguiu afastar-se dele deitando novamente de frente. Draco, percebendo que ela estava acordada, somente fingindo estar dormindo, virou-se sobre Gina e deitou a cabeça sobre o colo dela, também fingindo estar dormindo. Sentiu os batimentos cardíacos dela, o coração batia acelerado, mais um indício de que estava acordada.

Estava nervosa e não sabia como sair daquela situação, continuava fingindo estar dormindo ou de repente _acordava_? Draco estava a provocando. Ficou irritadíssima com ele. Era óbvio que ele percebeu que ela estava acordada. Faria o que ele não esperava.

Subitamente colocou os braços em volta dos ombros dele. Draco achou que ela estava aproveitando para ter um carinho dele, mas Gina juntou forças e o empurrou com tudo para o chão. Ouviu o baque dele caindo e fingiu acordar.

-Draco? O que houve? - perguntou dissimuladamente.

Ele estava irado com ela, precisava jogá-lo no chão desse jeito? Teve muita sorte de não cair em uma goteira ou bater em um dos jarros cheios de água da chuva. E ela ainda era cara de pau para fingir que estava dormindo.

-Como se você não soubesse. - respondeu rispidamente levantando do chão e limpando a terra da roupa. Ou melhor, da saia que era obrigado a usar. Queria tanto ter ido para aquela batalha com seu uniforme de Hogwarts, mas não, foi de vestes gregas e teve que usá-las até agora. As roupas que a amiga de Gina mandara também eram saias masculinas. Que horror!

Nesse dia foi Draco quem entrou irritado no banheiro. E Gina ficou no quarto, rindo muito da cara dele ao ver que ela fingia estar dormindo. Quando ele saiu do banheiro tentou se controlar, mas não teve jeito, continuou rindo. Draco passou como um foguete pelo quarto e entrou na cozinha, fumegando de raiva.

-O que foi, Draco? Ficou bravo só por ter caído da cama? Isso é normal. - Gina disse tentando soar séria.

Ele voltou muito irritado da cozinha. Estava até corado, fato que Gina nunca havia visto. E achou que ele ficava muito bonitinho irritado assim.

-É normal? Ah, normal não é você ter me empurrado só porque eu deitei sobre você dormindo. - iria falar mesmo a verdade, parcialmente.

-Dormindo? Você estava bem acordado! - Gina quem ficou irritada e sentou-se na cama rapidamente, e ele ainda fingia que não estava acordado?

-E você também estava! Se não, não saberia que _eu_ estava acordado. - pegou-a no flagra.

-E-eu estava sim! - odiava quando acabava gaguejando. -Por isso mesmo que te empurrei. Sou uma garota de família, tá? Como ia deixar você assim, encima de mim?

-Garota de família? - Draco começou a gargalhar, mas não era ironicamente, era sincero. -Que coisa mais antiga, Gina!

-É? Mas é o meu jeito, se não gostou, pode ir embora! - ela disse brutamente, pegando um dos travesseiros e jogando nele. -Você não é meu namorado, você não é nada, Draco. Por que eu deixaria você ficar deitado assim, ao meu lado?

Draco parou de rir. Não gostou da referência dela, como ele não era nada?

-Nada? Não sou nada? - o tom de voz dele era frio, mas Gina viu que estava magoado pelo olhos dele. -Não se esqueça de que estamos juntos nisso, se eu não sou nada posso ir embora. Você vai ficar aqui, sozinha?

-Você tem razão. - Gina já se sentia culpada por tudo o que dissera. -Desculpa.

Essa era a principal diferença entre eles. Draco percebeu que ela pedia desculpas, ele não. Gina se aproximou dele e segurou uma de suas mãos.

-Tudo bem. Não devia ter feito aquilo. Mas é que queria ficar mais próximo de você, Gina. - ele disse levando a outra mão, que ela não segurava, ao rosto dela, a acariciando gentilmente.

-Você me assustou. - ela sussurrou e ele a abraçou.

Podiam sentir os corações um do outro batendo apressadamente. Entretanto, a sensação que tinham era de calma, de paz. Foram lentamente aproximando os rostos, Gina se ergueu um pouco e Draco se abaixou, encostaram face a face e ficaram assim parados, por um tempo. Sentindo apenas a proximidade e o ritmo do outro.

Delicadamente, Draco ergueu uma mão e virou o rosto de Gina. Depois, bem lentamente, aproximou os lábios dos dela. Antes de beijá-la, roçou levemente os lábios, fazendo com que ela quisesse beijá-lo logo. Gina aproximou-se mais e o beijou.

Antes, se um dia dissessem a Gina que ela gostaria tanto de um beijo de Draco Malfoy, jamais acreditaria e ainda cairia na gargalhada, mas agora via que era verdade. Era ótimo beijá-lo, não era como beijar Dino, aquela coisa mecânica e sem graça, não era como beijar Michel Corner, sempre a menosprezando se achando superior. Por mais incrível que parecesse, era a coisa mais óbvia e certa que já havia vivido. Era como se tivesse nascido para beijar aquela boca e mais nenhuma. Ele parecia fazer tudo da maneira que ela gostava. Tratando-a com muito carinho.

Finalmente Draco sentia-se feliz, há um dia que não pensava em outra coisa a não ser colocar seus lábios sobre os lábios avermelhados dela, e tinha razão em desejar tanto que isso acontecesse. Era maravilhoso poder estar tão perto dela, sentia-se muito bem, como se isso afastasse qualquer pensamento ruim, qualquer lembrança que não fosse agradável. Como se sua vida começasse ali, naquela cabana, junto dela. Beijá-la não era como beijar outras garotas, não era como os beijos ardentes que trocara com Briseida. Era, acima de tudo, afetuoso. Talvez, aquela viagem para dentro do livro, fosse a melhor coisa que já acontecera a ele. Agora, não queria voltar nunca mais. Nem se importaria de usar saias se pudesse beijá-la a hora que quisesse, sem ter as barreiras como ela ser uma grifinória e ele um sonserino, ela uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy.

Pararam de se beijar e afastaram um pouco o rosto, contudo ainda olhavam-se bem de perto. Draco sorria, assim como Gina, mas ela nunca havia visto-o sorrindo tão abertamente e parecendo tão sincero, achou-o muito mais lindo sorrindo assim.

Ele ia beijá-la novamente, entretanto, Gina não deixou e se afastou subitamente, ficando de costas para ele. Não tinha jeito, seu cérebro às vezes funcionava demais e não conseguia parar de pensar que não queria sofrer. Era errado, por mais que parecesse certo.

-O que foi? - Draco não entendeu o porquê dela ter se afastado.

-É errado. - ela disse com a voz trêmula. -Nós.

-Por que errado, Gina? - não compreendia onde ela queria chegar.

-Por quê? De que adianta nós ficarmos juntos aqui, agora, se depois vamos ter que nos separar? Eu não quero sofrer, não quero me machucar, Draco! - disse em tom de protesto, gesticulando com as mãos e depois sussurrou. -Não de novo.

-Mas não vamos nos separar. - Draco andou até ela e a abraçou por trás, envolvendo-a pela cintura. -Eu prometo.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo. O que vai acontecer se voltarmos para Hogwarts, para nossa realidade? Iriam nos separar, mesmo que não quiséssemos. Ou você acha que nossos pais aceitariam? - Gina estava magoada por ter que dizer tudo isso para ele, mas era a verdade, e doía como normalmente acontece com a verdade. -Não quero sofrer depois de me apaixonar por você, então é melhor pararmos com isso agora, no começo. - ela disse, tirando os braços dele de sua cintura e sentando pesadamente na cama.

-Mas, Gina! - não podia deixá-la fugir assim dele. -Não estamos em Hogwarts. E se nunca voltarmos? Aqui é total liberdade. Podemos ser nós mesmos, sem convenções de família, de condição social, não somos um Malfoy e uma Weasley, somos apenas dois fugitivos. Não temos que dar satisfações da nossa vida para ninguém.

Gina o olhou, ela tinha uma expressão de tristeza no rosto. Draco sentiu que suas palavras não tiveram muito efeito sobre ela.

-Nunca vamos deixar de ser quem realmente somos, aqui ou lá. - ela respondeu, desviando o olhar do dele.

-Gina, você não entende! Essa viagem mudou tudo, mudou minha vida e a sua. Nunca, em Hogwarts, eu conheceria a verdadeira Gina Weasley, nunca saberia que você é essa pessoa tão... tão interessante, tão apaixonante. Jamais a beijaria e não saberia que você é a pessoa com quem quero ficar, agora e sempre. - nem acreditava que abria seu coração dessa maneira, realmente estava livre das amarras do passado.

-Como você pode dizer isso? Foi só um beijo e você diz que quer ficar comigo para sempre? Draco, você não está batendo bem! Agora pode ser, mas sempre? É exagero. - ele estava estranho.

-Exagero? Então sou mesmo exagerado. Mas sei o que sinto, e o que sinto por você, nunca senti por ninguém antes. Não vai me dar uma chance? - ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e virou o rosto, para que o olhasse. -Diz que não gostou?

Gina suspirou, não dava para evitar assim! Era covardia! O próprio Draco Malfoy se declarando daquela maneira para ela? Inacreditável! Não queria sofrer, mas assim estava sofrendo, talvez mais do que ficando com ele e depois tendo que se separar. Os olhos dele deixavam transpassar que não mentia.

-Claro que gostei, por isso mesmo que não queria sofrer depois-

Iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi surpreendida por outro beijo de Draco. Esse era muito mais envolvente e apaixonado. Gina não esperava que ele a beijasse daquela maneira, quase desesperado. Nessa hora esqueceu dos problemas, como Kassandra disse, iria aproveitar o presente, o futuro não importava.

Draco até entendia o que Gina queria dizer, mas era besteira ficar separado dela ali, sendo que nem sabia se voltariam um dia para Hogwarts. Deveriam aproveitar ao máximo aquela oportunidade, e ele não deixaria passar nem sumir um sentimento tão intenso que surgiu dentro de si, despertado por ela.

Ficaram ali juntos, se beijando e conversando, agora mais animados. Gina não falou mais no que aconteceria depois. Draco a respeitou e nem tentou passar dos limites impostos por ela, Gina não era Briseida. E ai dele se tentasse passar dos limites, iria ser novamente jogado da cama.

A chuva continuou, uma fina garoa durante a manhã e a tarde toda. À noite ela finalmente cessou.

-Devemos seguir viagem? - Gina perguntou vendo que a garoa parou enquanto comia seu lanche do jantar.

-Não, durante a noite é melhor ficarmos aqui, vamos amanhã cedo. - seria arriscado andar por aquele local desconhecido no breu da madrugada, nem a lua estava no céu, era lua nova.

-Não agüento mais comer esse pão sem graça... - Gina murmurou mordendo sem vontade seu lanche.

-É melhor que passar fome. - Draco também mordeu seu pão sem vontade. -Mas que eu também não agüento, é verdade.

Ambos riram da situação pela qual tinham que passar. Era desastroso.

-Sabia que eu sinto vontade de rir toda vez que te vejo com essa sainha? - Gina queria provocá-lo.

-Muito engraçado. - ele ficou emburrado. -E essas túnicas que você fica usando? Não combinam nada com o casaco de frio por cima.

-Eu não ia passar frio só para ficar combinando... - não tinha gostado da resposta dele. Estava com uma túnica lilás e o casaco era de um couro estranho, bege, combinaria, se não fosse tão grande para ela. Ele usava uma saia azul e uma camisa branca, essa saia ficava abaixo do joelho, mas a branca que ele havia usado no dia da luta contra Páris era acima, quase uma mini-saia, roupas de Akiles.

-Os dois estão muito bem vestidos. - Draco brincou. -Será que na Cólquida teremos comida boa?

-Espero que sim. Mais um motivo para irmos logo. - Gina comeu a última parte do lanche e foi para o banheiro, limpar os dentes, na medida do possível.

Mais tarde não precisaram de nenhuma desculpa como frio ou uma goteira para dormirem abraçados. Apesar de todas as dificuldades que estavam passando, tinham um ao outro, e isso era mais que suficiente.

-Gina? - Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela quando estava quase dormindo.

-Quê? - respondeu já meio sem paciência.

-Acha possível o amor nascer entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley? - ele estava com aqueles pensamentos que passam pela cabeça antes de cair no sono.

-Não acho. - ela respondeu e fez uma pausa. -Tenho certeza. - Gina disse entrelaçando com força a mão na dele.

Na manhã seguinte Draco estava tão ansioso para continuar a viagem que acordou assim que o sol nasceu, não estava quente como nos outros dias, o sol brilhava fracamente. Em seguida acordou a ela. Gina não gostou de ser acordada tão cedo, e conseqüentemente, ficou de mau humor.

-Por que você fez meu lanche de carne? - disse implicando com ele quando entregou-lhe a refeição na cama. -Queria de queijo.

-É? Então vai fazer. - não gostava quando ela ficava assim, de mau humor.

-Ah, muito obrigada por ser tão estúpido! - ela respondeu irada e se levantou, se segurando para não jogar o lanche na cabeça dele.

-De nada! - respondeu falsamente gentil. "Mulheres, quem entende?", não pode evitar o pensamento, "E ainda tenho que aturar isso...".

Gina fazia um grande barulho na cozinha. Que escândalo para fazer um simples sanduíche. Não voltou, comeu sozinha, emburradíssima na cozinha. Draco terminou a refeição e guardou tudo o que podia nos sacos que seriam amarrados no cavalo, tinham que partir logo.

-Não acredito que você guardou meu casaco! Em que saco foi? - Draco não havia percebido que ela voltou da cozinha. Gina estava irritada, ele fazia tudo errado só para provocá-la?

-Perdão, _madame_. - disse em um tom irônico. -Seu criado achou que a senhorita não o usaria, mas, posso fazer o obséquio de recuperá-lo.

Além de ter guardado o casaco, falar com ela assim a irritava mais do que nunca. Pelo menos ele pegou o casaco que ela tinha tirado para dormir e a entregou, Gina o vestiu e saiu da cabana carregando o saco com comida.

Gina estava tão entretida com sua irritação que não reparou em uma sombra atrás das oliveiras, perto do galpão onde o cavalo, Coração, estava.

Caminhou até o galpão. Ficou menos nervosa ao ver o lindo cavalo marrom.

-Só você me entende, Coração! - disse acariciando o cavalo na cabeça, onde tinha a mancha branca semelhante a um coração.

Draco, agora também de mau humor, saiu da cabana, colocou os sacos de roupas no chão e ajeitou a porta arrombada no local correto, viu que Gina já estava ao lado do cavalo e caminhou até ambos.

Chegando no galpão, Draco arrumou os sacos pendurados nos flancos do cavalo, sem falar com Gina. Depois colocou o saco de comida na frente da cela e puxou o cavalo para que montassem. Ela assistia a cena entediada. Não gostava de brigar com Draco, mas às vezes era inevitável! Todavia, já estava arrependida.

-Vamos montar. - ele disse em um tom frio, mas Gina percebeu pelo brilho dos olhos dele que estava magoado, e era culpa dela.

O cavalo estava fora do galpão e Gina estava virada de costas para o galpão, Draco parado à sua frente. Ela segurou a mão dele e gentilmente a acariciou com o polegar.

-Bom, lá vou eu pedir desculpas para você mais uma vez. - disse sem jeito, envergonhada, mas olhando-o nos olhos. Reparando nele pela primeira vez naquele dia, e também pela primeira vez à luz dos sol. Os olhos acinzentados dele ficavam claros, quase num tom azul, e o cabelo que caía brilhante acima dos ombros, reluzia num louro acinzentado claro.

-Não quero mais brigar com você, mas tudo é motivo! - Draco disse ainda meio irritado, mas já meio amolecido pelas desculpas dela e seus olhos castanhos brilhantes.

Desvirou o foco do rosto dela e admirou o galpão. Seu coração quase parou quando percebeu, atrás de uma árvore, ao lado do galpão, um arqueiro, preparado para atirar. O homem olhou profundamente para ele e ergueu o arco.

Draco estava estranho, Gina sem nem pensar se virou, percebeu que ele tinha visto algo que o deixou pálido atrás dela mesma. Ao virar, Draco a empurrou para o chão, em seguida, tombou ao seu lado.

Sentia que sua barriga doía muito, primeiro uma picada e depois a dor se espalhou por todo o tórax, Draco não pensou duas vezes antes de levar aquela flechada no lugar dela.

Gina levou as mãos à boca ao ver que ele tinha um flecha bem no meio da barriga.

-DRACO! - disse desesperada colocando a mão sobre o ferimento. -Fique calmo! - ela já tinha lágrimas embaçando a vista. -Vou te curar. - começou a puxar a flecha, mas ele segurou sua mão.

-Não, Gina. - a voz estava quase normal, mas doeu muito falar. -Tarde demais, é um ferimento grave. Fuja! - a outra mão levou à boca, deu um beijo e lentamente colocou sobre a boca dela.

-Não vou te deixar aqui. - agora as lágrimas jorravam. -Seu imbecil! Por que fez isso? Por que entrou na frente da flecha? Ela era para mim, sabia? - tentava um tom bravo, mas não passava de um lamurioso. Com dificuldades arrancou a flecha.

-Vá embora, ou quer que eu morra à toa? - estava preocupado e sentiu que algo caía de seu olho, estava chorando? Há quanto tempo não chorava? Anos... desde de pequeno, seu pai o ensinou que chorar era fraqueza, e amar também, talvez devesse tê-lo escutado. Não estaria morrendo.

-Não vai morrer, vou te curar e depois fugiremos. - ela levou as duas mãos ao ferimento dele fechou os olhos e começou a murmurar a magia de cura.

Draco sentiu que sua dor começava a passar. Mas era arriscado, o soldado troiano estava demorando muito a atacá-los. Devia ter ido chamar reforços após acertá-lo, era a oportunidade perfeita para ela subir no cavalo e fugir. Por que ficava ali? Por quê? Quem sabe? Draco percebeu que quem ama faz besteiras, o tempo todo. Por isso ele próprio havia entrado no caminho da flecha direcionada a ela. Por isso ela tentava curá-lo. E, por isso, ela caiu sobre ele, com uma flecha cravada no meio das costas.

-NÃO! - gritou com a força que lhe restava. -Gina? Fala comigo!

-Não deu tempo de terminar de te curar, mas acho que pode andar, fuja, Draco. - ela murmurou com sofreguidão, levantando os olhos para encará-lo.

-Você acha que vou sem você? Te deixei na prisão? Não! Também não vou deixar aqui. - Draco, com dificuldades se sentou, tirou a flecha dela com força e a virou, deitando-a em seus colo, sobre as pernas. Ela o olhou, os olhos estavam molhados, percebeu que da barriga dele ainda saia muito sangue, não tivera tempo suficiente para curá-lo, devia ter aprendido um feitiço mais simples.

-Não consigo mais ficar te olhando. Vou sentir muita saudade de você. Queria te ver mais um pouco, mas estou com tanto sono. - ela fechou os olhos que pesavam demais. Estava morrendo, mas só conseguia pensar nele, se ele ficaria bem sem ela. Murmurou, fracamente. -Te amo, Draco.

Com os olhos fechados ainda conseguiu ouvi-lo dizer algo, mas não conseguia distinguir as palavras. Sentiu um frio intenso, as mãos dele a segurando não ajudavam a diminui-lo, e logo não sentiu mais frio, e nem o toque das mãos dele.

-Não, Gina, não se despeça! Fala comigo... - Draco agora estava mais desesperado do que antes, ela não podia morrer, não podia deixá-lo sozinho, não agora que ele descobriu que o que sentia só podia ser amor. -Gina, por favor, não morra, eu te amo. Amo tanto que dói. Dói mais saber que não vou te ver do que esse machucado na minha barriga... Abra os olhos! - ele a ergueu e a abraçou, sem nem se dar conta que suas pernas e o chão estavam cheios de sangue, sangue dela.

Gina não respondeu e estava começando a ficar fria, a ergueu um pouco mais e colocou a cabeça em seu peito. Não ouviu nada. Nenhum daqueles batimentos rápidos que ouvira há apenas dois dias. Acabou constatando, a pessoa que mais amava estava morta.

As lágrimas que já caiam dos seus olhos ficaram mais numerosas, e amargas. Não era justo! Morrer sabendo que ela ainda estaria viva era uma esperança, mas morrer sabendo que ela já havia morrido era um verdadeiro desespero. Tudo o que queria era que ela estivesse bem. E agora sabia que não estava.

Chorava desesperado sobre ela. A chacoalhou, mas sabia que não adiantaria. Até que ouviu passos ao seu redor e não se importou nem um pouco, ouviu vozes e não entendeu o que diziam, estava tão mergulhado em sua dor que os ouvidos não traduziam os sons correspondentes as palavras. Foi surpreendido por uma picada nas costas, já conhecia aquilo, era outra flecha, contudo essa não doeu tanto quanto a primeira, na verdade, depois da picada não sentiu mais nada.

Caiu pesadamente sobre o corpo inerte de Gina e viu as corres se misturarem num borrão, um borrão vermelho, exatamente da cor dos cabelos dela, em seguida seus olhos pesaram e não pode mantê-los abertos. Deixou que eles fechassem e que a vida esvaísse de dentro de si. Não queria mais viver, não sem ela.

A escuridão surgiu, não via mais nada e foi totalmente tragado por ela, já sentindo-se sem vida e sem nenhuma esperança. Tudo ficou frio, gelado, como quando estava longe dela. Morreu. Quem disse que morrer era ruim? Não tinha mais dor e nem frio, não era mais nada.

N.A.: Sniff, sniff... E aí? Gostaram do último cap? Bom, ele é o meu preferido! O começo tá muito fófis, né? Mas o final... Isso que dá a pessoa escrever ouvindo Nightwish, e ainda foi a música "Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan" ... Me digam o que acharam!! REVIEWS JÁÁÁ!!!! Falando em reviews, deixa eu agradecer quem mandou para o cap 5: Princesa Chi, Anaisa, Bebely Black, Duda Amaral, GreenB, PatyAnjinha, miaka, Xianya, Sabrina Malfoy, Rafinha M. Potter, Isa Potter, AnnaGranger, Camy(Arwen Mione), Ninde Seregon, Lina e Fluora. Também agradeço ao Victor Ichijouji, a Lina (de novo ), Maddye e a Jamile que comentaram a fic no 3v e a Fluora (de novo ), a Biela e a Tex Turner Black que comentaram no Edwiges Homepage. Uffs... acho que é só, pessoal!

Amo vocês! Mil bijinhos e não me matem...


	7. Para sempre, talvez não seja o bastante

**_Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos_**

N.A.: Gente! Que revolta de vocês! Ai, mas foi uma grande confusão, hein?! Citando minha outra NA: _"E aí? Gostaram do último cap? He, he! Bom, ele é o meu preferido! O começo tá muito fófis, né? Mas o final... Isso que dá a pessoa escrever ouvindo Nightwish"_. Eu quis dizer último não no sentido de capítulo final, mas de último capítulo que foi postado, entenderam?! Bom, desfazendo o mal entendido, agora sim, eis aqui o capítulo derradeiro e finalíssimo de Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos, aproveitem:

_Capítulo 7 - Para sempre, talvez não seja o bastante_

-Draco! - estava louco ou escutava a voz dela o chamando? Não, não estava louco, estava morto. -Acorda, Draco! - com dificuldades abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi um sorriso brilhante iluminando o rosto de Gina, à sua frente.

-Bom, se era para morrer e ficar com você, não tem nenhum problema. - ele disse, ainda surpreso, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela, para confirmar que ela estava ali mesmo.

-Olhe ao redor. Parece o paraíso para você? - ela respondeu em tom de brincadeira, saindo um pouco da frente dele. -Hogwarts já foi o inferno para mim.

Rapidamente Draco se sentou e olhou a sua volta, estava na sala de aula de História da Magia. Reconhecia muito bem aquele piso frio de pedra e as paredes geladas. Não estava morto? Mas como? E Gina à sua frente não usava roupas de sacerdotisa, mas sim o velho e conhecido uniforme. Olhou para si, também estava novamente em seus trajes de escola.

-O que aconteceu? - disse sem nem perceber que exibia um enorme sorriso no rosto. -Estamos vivos? E de volta à Hogwarts?

-Sim! - Gina disse pulando sobre ele e o abraçando apertado. -E eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por poder te ver mais uma vez! - havia sido tão difícil para ela não vê-lo mais, na verdade, na hora da morte não se importou com mais nada a não ser ele.

Quando Gina acordou, sentindo o chão frio sobre si, pensou que devia estar em algum lugar além morte, mas observou melhor e notou que era mesmo Hogwarts. E quando viu que ele estava ali, ao seu lado, correu até ele. O medo quase a paralisou, temia que o encontrasse morto, mas a alegria entrou em seu coração quando viu que ele não tinha nenhum ferimento e respirava. Acariciou os cabelos dele e o fez acordar. Sem hesitar.

Draco levantou-se, ainda com ela agarrada a si, e a girou no ar.

-Vivos! - nunca esteve tão feliz antes apenas por estar vivo. Ouvia a risada dela e não havia som melhor que pudesse ilustrar aquele momento.

Parou subitamente de girar e quase caíram com o peso de Gina sobre ele, mas a segurou e antes que pensassem em qualquer outra coisa, colocou os lábios avidamente sobre os dela e a beijou como se nada mais importasse. E naquele momento, realmente, não importava.

A alegria de estar viva, de ter uma segunda chance, era tudo o que preenchia o coração de Gina enquanto o beijava apaixonadamente. Se segurava a ele como quem segurava um sopro precioso de vida.

-Gina? - ele perguntou, parando de beijá-la mas ainda com os lábios roçando nos dela. -Eu acho que você não ouviu o que te respondi, ainda lá, no livro.

-Respondeu a quê? - Gina não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, ela não tinha feito nenhuma pergunta a ele.

-A última coisa que disse antes de _morrer_, se lembra? - ele sorria, e seus olhos expressavam algo que Gina ainda não sabia definir.

-Lembro. Disse: 'Te amo, Draco'. - as palavras vieram de repente à sua memória.

-E eu respondi que também te amo, e confirmo isso agora, aqui, no _nosso_ mundo. Quero ficar com você para sempre. - Draco a segurou fortemente, não querendo nunca mais deixar que escapasse.

Depois do que ele disse, Gina passou a identificar aquele olhar, a expressão era de amor. Aquele olhar sempre a acompanhou dali em diante, e nunca foi dirigido a outra mulher, nunca até o fim de seus dias.

-Vou repetir o que falei quando você me disse que queria ficar comigo para sempre: Exagerado! - em seguida o beijou rápida e delicadamente. -Mas agora digo que também sou uma exagerada e quero que você fique comigo para sempre.

Ambos riram, Gina adorou ouvi-lo rindo daquela maneira, livremente. Ele girou-a em seus braços e novamente se beijaram. Não queria realmente beijar outra pessoa que não fosse ele, para sempre.

Ouviram um som, mas não pararam de se beijar. Nada mais importava naquele instante, para eles. Porém, para o professor Glorfindel, não era só aquele beijo que importava. O jovem mestre ficou surpreso quando andava no corredor e ouviu as risadas, achou que seu plano de terminar com a inimizade da Weasley e do Malfoy havia dado certo, mas ao abrir a porta e vê-los se beijando, quase caiu para trás.

-O que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou espantado, não sendo notado pelo casal apaixonado. Bateu palmas e os dois pararam de se beijar, olhando surpresos para o louro à porta. -Já perguntei, mas vocês dois estavam tão _ocupados_ que não me ouviram. O que está acontecendo?

Draco ficou irritado, primeiro por ter que parar de beijá-la, segundo porque tudo o que tinham passado era culpa do professor. Se tivesse que fazer terapia até o resto de sua vida pelo trauma da morte, falsa, a culpa seria dele.

Gina ficou assustada e envergonhada, mas, mesmo assim, foi a primeira a responder.

-Oras, o senhor viu muito bem! - espantou-se por ter sido tão ousada na resposta. -Que-quer dizer, nós estávamos...

-Se beijando? - ele parecia confirmar.

"Não, eu estava vendo se ela tem uma cárie no dente do fundo, com a minha língua...", Draco pensou nervoso, mas achou melhor manter a boca fechada.

Gina apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-Não eram inimigos? Nem conseguiam se cruzar sem atacar um ao outro! - não era possível que os adolescentes de hoje fossem tão diferentes do tempo dele.

-Acontece que uma viagem traumática para dentro de um livro arriscado que o senhor tem nessa sala de aula, quase nos matou. - Draco declarou friamente. -Isso muda uma visão de mundo.

Foi então que Glorfindel, percebeu o livro grosso, de capa verde, jogado no chão. Ele caminhou até o livro e o pegou, delicadamente, muito diferente de Gina que havia jogado o mesmo em Draco.

-Vocês entraram em minha experiência! - ele estava animado e alarmado. -Para onde foram? O que aconteceu? Estava tudo real?

-Somos cobaias agora, é? Deixe meu pa- Draco ia dizer pai, mas ele estava em Azkaban, não mais o ajudaria nessas questões -a minha mãe saber disso.

-Cobaias? Claro que não! - o professor bonitão estava ofendido. -Vocês que mexeram onde não deviam. E ainda devem ter proferido a palavra-chave para que ele funcionasse.

Draco estava emburrado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o professor o lançava um olhar mortal, era melhor que ela falasse.

-Podemos ter dito a palavra sem querer, professor, eu joguei o livro em Draco e seguramos, cada um uma ponta, dissemos algumas coisas, uma luz verde nos encobriu e quando percebemos já estávamos em Tróia. - talvez com a conversa, descobriria tudo o que aconteceu.

-Esse livro - disse Glorfindel. -É o resultado de anos de pesquisa. Sempre me interessei por história e queria de fato, entrar nelas, construí, magicamente, cenários o máximo possível reais, de datas e fatos históricos bruxos e trouxas. - parecia maravilhado ao contar. -Estava adaptando-o para usá-lo nas aulas, durante uma hora e meia poderiam _ver_ e sentir o que aconteceu no passado, mas tudo com o meu auxilio, é obvio.

-Mas foi perigoso deixar _essa coisa_ exposta enquanto limpávamos a sala de aula. - Draco respondeu mau criado, apontando para o livro.

-Sim, devia tê-lo levado comigo, mas não acreditei que vocês diriam a palavra-chave. - ele não imaginava.

-E qual é a palavra? - Gina não podia evitar a curiosidade.

-Eu, bem, comecei a criar o livro quando ainda era jovem, tinha a idade de vocês... - o professor corou. -Dane-se, é a palavra-chave.

-Ah, foi o Draco quem disse. - Gina lembrou-se e apontou para ele.

-Eu? Não lembro. - desconversou.

-Claro que foi! Eu que não diria uma coisa dessas! - ficou revoltada, por que ele não assumia o que fazia?

-Não briguem. - o professor interferiu. -Então foram para Tróia? Ah, minha época trouxa preferida, seguida por Camelot.

-Sim, mas pensei que estávamos dentro do livro em algo real, a cidade pareceu real. - Gina estava confusa. -Os muros, os soldados... Kassandra, Príamo, Páris, Helena.

-Eu construí o cenário e os personagens com base em grandes estudos do passado, contando com algumas viagens ao tempo. Para compor os personagens, peguei livros, desde a clássica Ilíada aos romances mais modernos como O incêndio de Tróia, sempre da literatura trouxa. - os olhos dele brilhavam ao contar seu feito.

-Então, eles não existiam? - Draco perguntou, lembrando-se de Briseida.

-Existiam, ou melhor, existem, em fatos históricos e no livro. Lá, tudo o que aconteceu com vocês foi real. - Draco ficou aliviado, Gina também.

-Mas morremos no livro. - ela disse, ainda confusa.

-Vocês, morreram! - o professor aproximou-se e colocou as mãos sobre Gina, parecia ver se ela estava inteira. -Eu nunca fiz esse teste, achei que era muito arriscado. Vocês estão bem? Doeu?

-Se doeu? Você é um frio! - Draco ficou revoltado. -Vou sair daqui, cadê a minha varinha? - exigiu e em seguida pegou sua varinha, em cima da mesa, onde o professor havia acabado de colocá-la, e saiu bufando da sala, depois falava com Gina.

Gina não gostou da atitude de Draco, mas compreendeu o que ele sentiu, também não gostou de ser interrogada, mas ficou um longo tempo conversando com o professor. Ela e ele fizeram um acordo, ou melhor, uma troca de favores, Gina não contaria a Dumbledore o erro de Glorfindel e ele não contaria que vira ela e Draco se beijando. Descobriu que eles, se não fossem mortos na viagem para a Cólquida, acabariam caindo em um vazio, porque depois da floresta não havia mais nada. Também soube que os personagens que viviam naquela outra dimensão eram baseados nos reais, de Eras atrás, e por isso, agiam e tinham os sentimentos idênticos. Portanto, poderia considerar Kassandra uma amiga verdadeira. Quanto à semelhança dela com a irmã de Kassandra e de Draco com Akiles, Glorfindel disse apenas que eles eram realmente parecidos com os personagens históricos, coincidências...

O professor não sabia explicar como eles voltaram ao invés de morrer, segundo ele, poderiam ter realmente morrido com as flechas, ele ainda ia analisar e estudar mais o projeto, e dizia que poderia ser um milagre terem saído vivos e ainda voltado ao seu local de origem ao invés de serem jogados para outra época histórica.

Gina acreditava que fora algo semelhante a um milagre, era uma segunda chance para ela e para Draco. Na verdade, se nunca tivessem entrado naquele livro, não teriam se conhecido e se apaixonado.

Haviam se passado apenas quatro horas em Hogwarts enquanto eles tinham ficado dez dias em Tróia. O tempo fora totalmente relativo. Gina chegou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória no tempo de uma detenção comum, e lá estava seu _namorado_, esperando-a.

-Você demorou! - Dino disse a abraçando, Gina, sem graça, se desvencilhou dele. "Você nem sabe há quanto estou longe daqui...", pensou lançando um olhar de pesar a ele.

-É. Bastante. - respondeu se sentando em uma das poltronas do salão vazio. -Precisamos conversar.

-Claro! - ele sentou-se animado ao lado dela e rapidamente tentou beijá-la, Gina sentiu os lábios dele sobre os dela e o empurrou, a sensação não era nada boa. -O que foi?

-Não posso mais. - ela respondeu e levantou, ficando o máximo possível afastada dele. Não queria magoar Dino, mas não podiam mais namorar, não conseguia suportar nem o toque dos dedos dele sobre si.

-Não pode o quê? - Dino estava entendo, só fingia que não.

-Namorar com você. - ela respondeu simplesmente. -Acabou. - correu para fora do salão, em direção ao dormitório das meninas, mas ouviu-o gritar.

-VOCÊ TEM OUTRO? - essa pergunta ficou muito tempo sem resposta.

Draco quando chegou ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, nem acreditou que haviam passado poucas horas, gastou um logo tempo interrogando os inúteis Crabble e Goyle achando que eles estavam mais idiotas do que antes, mas depois, compreendeu.

Apenas quatro horas que mudaram toda sua vida. Ele foi para seu dormitório e caiu pesadamente na cama, mas, obviamente, não conseguiu dormir tão cedo depois de ter passado por tantas emoções em pouco tempo. Tinha acabado de morrer! E pior, havia assistido _ela_ morrer, e pior ainda, _ela_ era uma Weasley e agora amava uma Weasley, e não tinha como fugir disso. Nem queria.

Revirou-se na cama pensando em o que faria no dia seguinte. Da mesma maneira que Gina, adormeceu quando o dia já estava raiando.

Quando viram-se pela primeira vez no dia seguinte, no Salão Principal para o café da manhã, não conseguiram evitar um sorriso. O drama da manga arrancada do casaco de Gina no dia anterior, parecia ter acontecido há séculos. Sentaram-se cada um na mesa de sua respectiva casa, mas trocavam olhares.

"Além de Weasley, ela é grifinória", Draco não pode evitar o pensamento. "Mas é claro, todos eles são."

"Eu devo estar louca! Apaixonada por Draco Malfoy! Se Rony me vir olhando para ele desse jeito, me esgana.", Gina também tinha seus pensamentos enquanto comia.

-Gina! - Rony a tirava da órbita. -Estou falando com você.

-O quê? - ela respondeu, meio impaciente.

-Então presta atenção... Eu estava falando sobre ontem, o Malfoy pegou muito no nosso pé. Como foi a detenção? - Rony parecia irritado.

-Aquele professor está querendo o Nobel da paz. - Hermione interferiu, ela não gostava de Glorfindel.

-Foi... - quase disse _ótima_, mas conseguiu segurar os lábios. -Horrível. O Draco ficou zombando o tempo todo do meu casaco. - ela nem percebeu que o chamou pelo primeiro nome.

-O _Draco_? - mas Harry percebeu e abriu a boca pela primeira vez no café da manhã.

-Você disse Draco? - Rony perguntou em seguida.

-E-eu? - por que tinha que gaguejar?

-O que está escondendo, Gina? - Rony a conhecia muito bem, sabia que ela só gaguejava quando estava nervosa.

-Terminei. - ela respondeu saindo da mesa, rápido.

No corredor tropeçou em Dino, que a segurou, evitando que caísse. Draco, sentado, roeu-se de ciúme, ela ainda não tinha terminado o namoro com aquele grifinório pobre? Falaria com ela depois.

-Obrigada, Dino. - agradeceu, timidamente. -Quanto a ontem-

-Esquece ontem. - ele a cortou. -Está acabado, somos amigos.

Gina ficou surpresa, não esperava. Talvez ele também não sentisse um algo a mais por ela, assim o fim do namoro seria o melhor para ambos. Apertaram as mãos como em um acordo e Gina saiu do salão.

Esse acontecimento, somado a Gina chamando Draco Malfoy pelo primeiro nome, seria uma grande fonte de fofocas.

O sonserino queria falar com ela mais tarde, mas não conseguiu se segurar na mesa e levantou-se, indo atrás dela no corredor. Não a viu, mas imaginou que ela tivesse virado à direita, após uns passos viu que estava certo. Sua intuição não falhou.

-Gina! - chamou e ela se virou, surpresa.

-Seu louco! Veio atrás de mim assim? - Gina respondeu voltando uns passos, parando ao lado dele. -E se alguém nos vir?

-Vem, por aqui! - ele a puxou, correram um pouco e Gina entendeu por aquele espaço era chamado de _corredor_.

Chegaram em um entroncamento, e ele a empurrou para dentro, a parede era falsa e girou quando eles passaram. Draco parecia conhecer bem o local.

-Lumus! - proferiu o feitiço e Gina pode enxergar a pequena sala, com o teto baixo, apenas um pouco mais alto do que ela, e com as paredes de pedra cheias de teias de aranha.

-Que lugar estranho é esse? - sabia que Hogwarts tinha várias salas ocultas, mas nunca tinha de fato entrado em uma igual a essa.

-Sempre vinha aqui, quando era mais novo. Depois parei. - ele respondeu mexendo em algumas caixas, soprando o pó acumulado. -Guardava meus pertences valiosos aqui, tenho um local assim em Wiltshire. - diante do desconhecimento dela, esclareceu. -A Mansão Malfoy, minha casa. Depois cresci e não juntei mais nada, nem aqui, nem lá. Junto com meus pertences, vou guardar meu maior, _você_! - Draco a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou.

-Quem disse que sou _seu_ pertence? Você não tem título de propriedade meu. - não gostou que ele a nomeasse como se fizesse parte de sua fortuna. -Sou só de mim mesma.

-Por que você sempre arranja algo para implicar? - seria sempre assim? -Não falei por mal, só quis dizer que poderemos nos encontrar aqui, quando quisermos. - tentava consertar a situação. -Se você não tiver mais outro namorado. - lembrou-se de Dino e seu sangue ferveu.

-Não tenho nenhum no momento. - ela respondeu graciosamente olhando para ele.

-Como não? E eu? - ela não ficaria com ele?

-Você pediu? - ela riu animada. -Sou uma garota de família, esqueceu?

-Ah, sim! - ele também riu. -Mas não posso pedir você para sua família, pedir só para você mesma, que é só de si, é suficiente? - ele abaixou-se, ficando com um joelho no chão, pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo leve, levantou o rosto e a olhou no fundo dos olhos, aqueles olhos castanhos que agora amava tanto e não passaria um dia sem olhá-los. -Gina Weasley, aceita namorar comigo?

-Agora sim! - ela o fez se levantar. -Claro que aceito, Draco Malfoy! - abraçou-o pela nuca e beijaram-se intensamente.

Quem diria que uma viagem no passado mudaria todo um futuro de duas pessoas? Foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando esses dois inimigos em outra realidade tornaram-se amantes. Nesse futuro-presente-passado, o amor que os inundara era o mais puro e sincero de todos, e moveriam todos os obstáculos que surgissem no caminho para ficar juntos. Para sempre.

**_Fim_ **

N.A.: Acabou! Não sei se esse final está bom para todos, quando uma fic é legal, é complicado fazer um final que agrade a "gregos e troianos", mas eu tentei! Espero que muitos tenham gostado, e quem não gostou, pode considerar o fim do capítulo 6 o fim da história (os fãs de Romeu e Julieta!). Fica ao gosto do cliente! ' De qualquer maneira, achei que o fim foi bem bunitinho e fófis, algo meio meloso, mas acredito que depois de "morrer" o Draco passaria a dar mais valor a vida, e conseqüentemente, a Gina, por isso perdeu um pouco o receio de se mostrar tão apaixonado. Estou curiosa sobre o impacto desse capítulo, portanto: REVIEWS JÁÁÁ!!!

Essa fic ficou muito mais leve e gostosinha de escrever e ler do que as outras, acho que foi resultado do meu stress em Para além do bem e do mal... Acho que é sessão da tarde essa história! E vocês viram? Consegui!! Não coloquei mesmo nenhuma música!!! Palmas para mim ;) eu só me inspirei em músicas para dois títulos de capítulos, né? He, he! (Cap 5: "Na chuva ou numa cabaninha de sapê", do Kid Abelha, e esse Para sempre, talvez não seja o bastante, do Live, Forever may not be long enought, linda, por sinal!).

Agradecendo aos reviews, comentários e e-mails raivosos e chorosos que recebi do capítulo 6: **Duda Amaral** (Não, eles não vão se encontrar no céu, isso porque não morreram, né? ), **Xianya** (Garota esperançosa! Realmente, eles iam mesmo voltar... Acho que esse fim foi previsível...), **Princesa Chi** (Calma leitora infeliz, esse é o fim verdadeiro! E não, a fic não tem muito a ver com o livro em várias coisas), **Isa Potter** (Nhé, a fic não acabou e eu ouço todas as deusas, aquele não era o fim), **Sabrina Malfoy **(Aquele fim seria mesmo injusto), **Milinha** (Não era mesmo o fim de verdade, não tinha o FIM no cap, isso explica, né?), **Nininha **(Te obedeci na hora, o cap saiu rapidim), **Lidy **(O "seu" Draco tá vivinho!), **Miaka** (Na mosca! Você merece um prêmio!!! Acho que esse fim serve, né?), **PatAnjinha** (A confusão não te pegou!), **Anaisa** (Calma, miga! Tá explicado agora? E teve até mais action procê!),** Pekena** (Não chora! Olha o fim aqui!), **Ignis-Chan** (Eu não faria isso com você, tá aqui a continuação), **Fabi-chan** (Relax, aquele não era o final, isso tá ficando repetitivo, né? E você acertou o final mesmo), **Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA** (A versão Mario Nintendo 64 tá aqui! Mas a fic tem só 7 caps mesmo... não quis alongar muito... ), **Tina** (Não, esse é o final), **Sarah W. Malfoy** (Não fique deprê, não precisa chorar, eu os matei sim, é verdade, mas no fim deu tudo certo!), **Fluora** (Eu não terminei daquele jeito!), **Jamile** (A fic até pode ser adicionada aos seus favoritos, mas não tava acabada não!), **Naty Black** (Bom, eles não morreram de verdade!), **Tex Turner Black** (Que bom que você confiou em mim! Deu tudo certo, né? Aquele fim Romeu e Julieta até seria bonito, mas não tenho coragem de acabar uma fic assim), **Maddye** (Valeu! Você conhece a Maddie vilã em Eu nunca fui beijada?), **Rebeca** (Continua lendo as fics, hein?), **Andressa** (Não, eu não tinha terminado a fic), **Juju **(Você sacou que aquele cap não era o fim da fic), **Julinha** (Não era o último cap, por isso tinha "Continua..." no fim, esse é o fim) e **Carol Vale** (Que bom que você amou, lê as outras fics sim, e mande reviews!). Espero não estar esquecendo ninguém, mas agradeço também a você, isso, _você mesmo_, que leu a fic todinha e não mandou sequer um review, um e-mail, um comentário, um sinal de fumaça! Nunca é tarde, viu? tô esperando!. Também agradeço ao Victor Ichijouji, por ter uma paciência de Jó ao me agüentar falando sobre essa, e sobre as outras fics... e a Yellowred que foi a primeira, tirando o Vi, a ler e dar sua opinião. Mil bijinhos para tudo mundo!

**_Boletim da Biba: _**

Aguardem as próximas fics:

"Naufrágios do Entender". Songfic (Faz tempo que não publico uma nova, né?). Sinopse: Após um envolvimento conflituoso com Draco Malfoy, Gina Weasley descobre que as palavras dos outros são erros do nosso ouvir, naufrágios do nosso entender.

"Mais do que palavras". Fanfic. Sinopse: Um agente duplo recebe o seu castigo. Sem mais poder pronunciar uma palavra, Draco Malfoy vai parar onde menos espera. Sob abrigo de Gina Weasley descobre que para o amor surgir, não é necessário mais do que a convivência e o conhecimento de que as pessoas são mais do que as aparências podem demonstrar.


	8. Epílgo de uma ficwriter

**Explicações: **

**Pessoal:**

**Desculpe me utilizar dessa postagem, que não é um capítulo extra da fic, para fazer uma divulgação, mas se você leu essa fic, ou outras minhas e gostou, é capaz de gostar dessa notícia:**

**Uma crônica minha foi escolhida para participar da antologia "Universo Paulistano" e quem quiser ler o texto e comprar meu livro, ficarei muitoooo feliz! Convido a todos para ir ao lançamento no próximo sábado (14 de março).**

**"Praiagrandense participa de coletânea literária sobre São Paulo**

**Lançamento do livro ocorre no próximo dia 14, na capital**

A funcionária pública da prefeitura de Praia Grande, Vivian Albuquerque, teve seu texto selecionado em concurso nacional para compor a coletânea literária "Universo Paulistano – Contos, crônicas e poemas de uma cidade que nunca dorme". O lançamento do livro ocorre no próximo sábado (14), a partir das 16 horas, no Espaço WN (Rua Jorge Augusto, 668, Penha, São Paulo).

Formada em Jornalismo pela Unisantos, Vivian teve seu conto selecionado ao lado de outros 53 textos, dentre 300 recebidos pela Andross Editora, responsável pela publicação. As obras foram analisadas pelo professor de literatura, Carlos Francisco de Morais e pelo editor da Andross, Edson Rossato, que assinam a organização da antologia. "Fico feliz em ter meu trabalho reconhecido e valorizado. Acredito que esse é o pontapé para iniciar minha carreira e me tornar uma escritora", comemora Vivian.

Os textos abordam as pluralidades da maior metrópole do País: suas formas, raças, credos, climas, arquiteturas, etc. De acordo com a editora Andross, a idéia é homenagear São Paulo pelos seus 455 anos de fundação.

Editora - Com quatro anos de mercado e 35 títulos publicados, a Andross Editora nasceu no campus da Universidade Cruzeiro do Sul, em São Paulo, para abrir espaço no mercado aos alunos que não tinham condições de publicar seus primeiros textos. Iniciou as atividades com obras acadêmicas, mas cresceu e se manteve no mercado graças a um modelo de negócio diferenciado: a publicação de antologias. Até hoje, a editora já lançou 19 livros deste tipo, e está com inscrições abertas para mais sete até o final do ano. Mais informações no site ."

**N.A.: Me chamo na realidade Vivian Albuquerque, e quem quiser saber mais sobre o texto me mande um e-mail!**

**Bijinhos**

**Biba Akizuki**


End file.
